Days of Youth
by fallingleaves17
Summary: Kai got a scholarship to study at Sakura High, an elite school, also known as the 'Magnet of Legends'. His days of youth had completely changed since the time he met her. That place holds something weirder than the world of Beyblade. (Most of the main characters here are OCs)
1. Day 1: Transfer Student

**Yo** **minna! I'm here with a Beyblade story again. I've been writing stories based on Tyson, but guess what? This will be based on our favourite character. Hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy~**

 **Important notice: The names will be in the Japanese order, meaning first the family name then the first name. The character's other than OCs names will be written in their Japanese names.**

 **Here's a list of them:**

 **1\. Tyson: Takao Kinomiya (Kinomiya Takao)**

 **2\. Max: Max Mizuhara (Mizuhara Max)**

 **3\. Ray: Rei Kon (Kon Rei)**

 **4\. Kenny/Chief: Kyojyu/Manabu Saien (Saien Manabu)**

 **5\. Hilary: Hiromi Tachibana (Tachibana Hiromi)**

 **6\. Hiro: Hitoshi Kinomiya (Kinomiya Hitoshi)**

 **7\. Grampa: Ryu Kinomiya (Kinomiya Ryu)**

 **8\. Tala: Yuriy Ivanov**

 **9\. Mr. Dikenson: Daitenji Sachou (called Daitenji no oji-chan by Takao)**

 **10\. Voltaire: Soichiro Hiwatari ( Hiwatari Soichiro)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.**

 **Days of Youth**

 **Days at Sakura High: First Semester**

 **Day 1: Transfer Student**

It was a pleasant spring morning. The breeze was warm and the gardens were filled with the colourful spring flowers.

On such a morning, Hiwatari Kai walked through the streets towards Sakura High. He got a scholarship to study in the elite high and so, he was a transfer student there. He looked forward to the studies of Sakura High that everyone said was so hard to keep up with.

Kai had the tendency to go early to the school. Not many students were on the roads that early. He had covered most of the distance by then. He came across a crossing. The signals were red.

There was another girl standing there. She was tall, even taller than Kai. She had pitch black mid-length hair and her bangs covered her forehead. Fair skinned and the features were sharp and she wore the uniform of Sakura High. She was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes were closed.

 _'A fellow student, huh? But this kind is rare to see.'_ Kai thought and walked upto the crossing.

The signal went green soon, and the girl opened her eyes which were successful in getting Kai surprised. Cold and glowing crimson eyes, more than enough strong to give a delinquent a panic attack. She noticed Kai stare at her and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"What're you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing..." Kai replied. Those chilling eyes wouldn't work much on him, but they revealed that she was on a totally different level than him when it came to coldness. The girl looked back on the road and walked across it. Kai followed behind.

The two soon reached Sakura High. The campus was surrounded with Sakura trees. The school had more pink surroundings than green ones, although the uniform was gray and black (the blazers were dark gray and bottoms were black).

Kai looked at the guards and noticed a pink Sakura badge on each of them. He faceplamed. _'Hope that the classrooms arn't painted pink...'_

The girl suddenly turned around to face Kai and asked him, "You're the new transfer at 3-A, right?"

Kai was startled at the question. How did she know that 3-A had a transfer? He pushed all the questions aside and nodded, "Are you a student of 3-A?"

The girl nodded, "Kurosaki Ren, that's my name."

After saying that, she turned back and started walking towards 3-A. Kai had to go to the teacher's room first. He started to walk towards the teacher's room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kamiya Rinka was the homeroom teacher of 3-A. She was famous among the students as well as the teachers and other staff for her friendly, calm, intelligent, understanding and caring personality, plus her way of teaching. She was a young and a beautiful teacher and was an ideal figure in the whole Sakura Gakuen. She was an extremely qualified teacher as she was accepted for teaching 3-A at such a young age. But enough of that.

She had just arrived. There were some teachers present. The staff greeted her when she made her way into the school. She opened the door and greeted the other teachers before entering. The others smiled as an answer. She took her seat and took out the transfer papers.

"Ohayo, Kamiya-sensei." a fellow teacher waved at her. She was Kamiya's friend from high school. Both of them gradutaed from Sakura Gakuen and they were teaching at the very same academy. Her name was Akizawa Kana.

Akizawa was another famous teacher, especially known for her carefree, lively and friendly attitude.

"Ohayo, Akizawa-sensei. " Kamiya waved back, then looked at the papers. Akizawa peeked into the papers, not getting a proper view of the picture of the student.

"Is that a transfer student?" she asked and Kamiya nodded.

"Hai. Apparently, he got a scholarship to study in Sakura High." Kamiya said. Akizawa smiled.

"Heh? You got a student who got a scholarship to study here? I think he's a capable student."

"Hai. Same here."

"What's his name?" Akizawa asked.

"Hiwatari Kai." Kamiya replied, showing Akizawa the transfer papers, "Even I didn't think that someone who's really passionate about Beyblading will be as good as to get a scholarship to study here."

Akizawa was shocked to hear his name, "Same here..."

"He's a good-looking student." Kamiya said looking at the papers again.

"Yeah..." Akizawa replied, "You always get the good-looking and excelling students. Lucky you."

Kamiya chuckled at hearing her friend say that, "Oh don't say that, you're taking Biology at 3-A, right?"

Akizawa nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, maybe the transfer student has come." Akizawa said.

"It's still early though.." Kamiya said, "Come in."

The door opened and their guess was correct. It was Kai.

"Excuse me." he said and walked towards Kamiya's desk.

 _'He's a good looking one alright.'_ Akizawa thought.

"You must be Hiwatari Kai-kun, right?" Kamiya said and Kai nodded, "It's still a bit earley though, why don't you look around the school, to know it more?"

"I think I'll wait." Kai answered. Akizawa smiled at him. Kai noticed her and smiled back. He had no choice but to act calmly and friendly with them. No coldness was allowed with teachers in an elite school, or that was what he thought. Sakura Gakuen was once his dream school, and he was studying there at that moment. It felt like worth trashing his coldness, after he met her.

"Konnichiwa, Hiwatari-kun. I'm your Biology teacher." Akizawa said, still smiling at him. Kai was rather surprised that she could smile at him without getting tired. He was practically sweating just maintaining the calm but not cold attitude!

"Ah, hajimemashite. I'm looking forward to your Biology classes." Kai said and smiled back. Smiling was so hard! It was much harder that training in the Russian tundra. Yet still he forced himself to maintain that calm yet friendly smile in front of the teachers.

"I'm Akizawa Kana. Please don't hasitate to tell me if you're facing any problem with Biology." Akizawa said standing up. Kamiya smiled and looked at her watch.

"Ah, time sure flies fast when you have a company." she said, "We should be going now."

Saying that, Kamiya stood up from her chair and walked towards the door with Kai. She waved Akizawa and left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quite a few number of students had gathered up in 3-A. The girl whom Kai met on his way to Sakura High was sitting by the window in the second row. The others were talking about the transfer student. Rumors had spread that 3-A had a really good-looking transfer.

She stayed quiet until someone came towards her.

"Ohayo, Kaze-kun." a girl said.

"Ohayo, Mizuki." Ren said.

Asano Mizuki, a student of 3-A and also the friend of Ren, was a girl with black hair reaching upto her shoulder. Fair skinned, tall and sharp featured, she was one of the ideal figures of Sakura High.

'Kaze' and Ren are the same person.

"By the way Kaze-kun, have you heard of the new transfer at our class?" Mizuki asked and Ren nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know him?" Mizuki asked again and Ren looked at her.

"You're asking an awefull number of questions today. Did something happen?" Ren asked and Mizuki nodded 'no'.

"Just curious. They say it's a really good-looking guy." Mizuki reasoned.

"He's a famous Beyblader." Ren said, filling the suspense in the air, "I met him earlier today."

"His name?" Mizuki asked again, leaning closer to Ren. There were a lot of famous Beybladers out there, like Takao, Max, Rei, Daichi, Yuriy, Brooklyn, and so on. Well, many of them were not in the third year of their high school, so it was Rei, Yuriy, Brooklyn, Kai and people falling in the same age group.

"Guess it." Ren said and Mizuki got disappointed with the answer.

"Well, it's not like we have to wait for long," another voice said. They both turned looked at the source of the voice. It was Hashima Jun.

Hashima Jun was another student of 3-A of Sakura High. She was shorter than Ren or Mizuki but was still tall. She had navy blue coloured layer cut hair.

"You're right." Mizuki said and laughed a bit. Then a figure entered the classroom and almost every girl stopped talking or/and doing their work to look at him. Many blushes appeared on their faces.

 _"Look! It's him!"_

 _"He's looking as hot as ever!"_

 _"Ah, I want to marry him!"_

Many whispers like that could be heard from the girls. Ren looked at him.

"Well, whoever the transfer student is, he can't just beat the Prince Charming of Sakura High." Mizuki said.

The guy who entered the room was the 'Prince Charming of Sakura High'. His name was Kitazawa Kazuto. He had pitch black hair; just like Ren. His bangs were wildly cut and the back of his hair was uneven. He had gray eyes with fair skin and was as tall as Ren. He had a charming wind around him; that's where he tied at Ren. Both carried the same aura.

He took the seat by the window in the third row, just behind Ren. She didn't bother to look at Kazuto and looked at the Sakura blossoms outside. Mizuki and Jun were talking about something.

After a few minutes, the bell rang. Everyone got back to their seats. Jun waved a little 'bye' to Mizuki before leaving. Mizuki got into her seat.

Kamiya soon entered the room. Mizuki stood up.

"Stand." she stated for everyone to follow. They did so.

"Bow." Mizuki said and bowed to Kamiya. Everyone followed after her. After they were done, everyone sat down.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." Kamiya greeted, "From today onwards, we will be having a new student join us."

That was no new announcement to the class. Kamiya getsured Kai to enter the classroom.

The whole class was totally shocked to see Kai as the infamous transfer student. Mizuki didn't expect to see Kai as one as well. Ren looked at him for a second then turned back at the Sakura blossoms. Kazuto looked at him and smiled. Jun was excited as hell for some reason. Kai looked around the room. Numorous whispers spread across the class.

 _"Ah, it's him!"_

 _"I didn't exexpect it to be him."_

 _"He's a hell of a Beyblader."_

 _"I want his autograph!"_

 _"Like he'll give you one_."

And so the whispers went on. Kai was thinking hard for his introduction speech. He had saved all his warmth for that particular one! He took a deep breath.

"Hajimemashite. As you know, I'm Hiwatari Kai. And I'm looking forward to work with you all." he said and the class was rather surprised. They had the idea that he was super cold (which was right), but that line said something else.

But Kazuto certainly knew that was the remaining warmth Kai had left within him.

"I hope that you get along with everyone in this class." Kamiya said, "Now you can take any empty seat."

Kai found one beside the seat by the window in the third row, and their was a certain someone by the window in that row. He took that seat. Kazuto smiled at him, while he only provided him with a stare.

"I see you haven't changed at all." Kazuto said. Kai just gave him a nod. He had used up all of his warmth earlier and had returned to his usual cold self.

Kazuto smirked and turned his gaze at the Sakura outside.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The other classes passed quickly. The studies were harder and much more interesting. The recess started. Many students made their way to the cafeteria and many stayed behind.

Ren was still looking at the Sakura outside like a once-in-a-lifetime movie. Kazuto was thinking whether he should go to the rooftop, but stayed behind.

"So, are you liking the school?" he asked Kai.

"Better than the previous one." Kai replied.

"Be careful, 'cause you'll be experiencing something you haven't before." Kazuto said.

Kai got curious, "And what's more weirder than BBA Revolution?"

"You'll see." Kazuto said. Then there was a sudden call.

"Ah, long time no see."

Kazuto and Kai looked up to look at the caller.

"Do you remember me?"

Kai focused a bit before recognising her, "Hashima Jun."

Jun smiled, "I'm pleased."

"Do you know her?" Kazuto asked.

"A classmate from grade school and also known as 'Joker'." Kai replied. Kazuto grasped upon hearing that.

"You mean that she's..."

Jun smiled and suddenly her expression and attitude changed, "He's right. I'm the Joker, and a known legend in the world of martials, jumpscares and beyblading."

After finishing, she gained a lot of stares. Even Ren looked at her from the corner of her eyes upon hearing her mention 'Joker'.

'So she's the Joker...' Mizuki thought. All the people present in the room were still staring at Jun.

"Why're they... staring at me?" Jun looked around and asked, turning back to her usual, cheerful self. Kai and Kazuto sighed.

"You expect them to take you lightly after you announce that you are 'Joker'? Seriously." Kazuto said. Jun smiled sheepishly.

"Well, that's me. Now how do you know him, Kai?" she asked.

"A classmate from the middle school, also known as-" Kai replied but was cut off by someone who suddenly called out to Jun.

Jun turned back to look at her caller. A short guy with a bit long, brown hair was standing there.

"Ha-hajimemashite, Joker-san!" he said timidly and bowed to Jun, who sweat dropped, "I'm a fan of urban legends."

Jun looked at him with confused eyes, "Oi, you're making me sound like some creep. And, what is... you're name again?"

Kazuto and Kai looked at her with confused eyes, _'You are a creep when you suddenly change into your 'Joker' mode...'_

The other guy looked up with hurted eyes, "You... don't know me?"

"Sorry, I'm really bad with names." Jun said.

"I'm Chiba Hiroto, your classmate!" he said in hopes for Jun to remember him. Jun thought hard for some time.

"I don't know." she said casually and Hiroto sweat-dropped, giving in.

Kai remembered that name, "Chiba Hiroto, arn't you Saien's friend?"

Hiroto looked up in pleasure, "You know me!"

Kazuto joined, "I know you too. You're rumored to be the master of the 'Computer Genius', right?"

Hiroto's eyes sparkled with joy of his fame. Jun looked rather confused.

"You are that famous? I had no idea." she said and rubbed her back.

 _'So it turned out to be true.'_ Mizuki thought, spying over their conversations, 'This school is a magnet of legends."

"I think you should pay attention to other legends as well, Hashima." Kazuto said, "Even our Kai here did that."

"Ehehehehehe..." Jun said and continued to rub her back like she had dandruff on her head. After finishing her 'ehehe', she turned to look rather serious.

"I do pay attention. There are legends like me and stronger than me out there."

"Like 'Hebi', 'Kiri', 'Akai Tsuki' and so on, right?" Mizuki interjected. She couldn't stay out of their conversation when she knew the strongest and the most mysterious legend regarding martials and beyblade.

Everyone looked at Mizuki. She really knew an aweful number of legends. Ren looked at her. Then she stood up from her seat and looked at Mizuki directly.

"Are you a fan of legends too?" Hiroto asked and Mizuki nodded. She, then, turned at Kai.

"Would you be joining any clubs, Hiwatari-kun?" she asked, "We have a beyblade club too."

Kai thought for sometime then said, "I think I'll pass."

Mizuki again nodded to his answer and looked back at Ren. She waved a little bye to them before going towards her.

"She's the Vice President of the Student Council." Kazuto said. Kai looked at Hiroto, who was blushing furiously.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The recess soon ended. Kai and Kazuto stayed at the class. Ren and Mizuki went to the roof.The fifth period was Japanese. As the bell rang, everyone of 3-A ran straight towards their classroom. The whole class started to whisper about a student who wasn't able to enter the class before the bell rang.

Kai was rather confused as to why the class was so tensed up for the fifth period. Kazuto noticed his friend's confusion and exclaimed that the fifth period of Monday or the Japanese period had the most disciplined, punctual and angriest teacher of the whole Sakura Gakuen. His name was Akumano Magano.

Akumano suddenly entered the class and spotted Kazuto talking to a new student about something. He made him stand up.

"Kitazawa Kazuto, why were you talking with someone else in a teacher's presence?" he asked with a very angry voice. The class was a bit shocked to see their 'Prince Charming' getting scolded by the most dangerous teacher on the Earth. Kazuto stood up with a confident face.

"My pen fell and he picked it up. I was just thanking him." he lied. Kazuto wasn't someone to let teachers get him by something so easy to evade. But Akumano still would not be satisfied.

"Why did your pen fall?" he asked with a stern voice again. Kazuto was calm.

"Because I'm sitting by the window. The wind." Kazuto lied again. Ren, who was sitting in front of him smirked and Kai looked at how calmly he was able to pull off lies without hesitation. Mizuki didn't know that he was lying, nor was she bothered. Jun didn't pay any attention. The class took Kazuto's lie as truth.

Akumano couldn't say anything else. Then someone entered the class. He looked at the guy who entered.

"Haruno-kun, why are you late?" Akumano asked that guy. He froze in his place.

"A-a, gomen na'sai, Akuma-sensei... I mean, Akumano-sensei!" Haruno exclaimed, seeing Akumano in his class. He had called Akumano an akuma (demon), to which Akumano's reaction wasn't positive.

"Is that a way to address a teacher?! You called me demon!" Akumano exclaimed, his face red with anger. Haruno was afraid to death to see Akumano turn into a real demon.

"I-I..."

"GO STAND OUTSIDE FOR THIS PERIOD ON YOUR RIGHT LEG HOLDING YOUR EARS!" Akumano exclaimed at the top of his voice. The whole class was forced to cover their ears. Ren closed her eyes, Kazuto couldn't cover his ears so he had to survive, Kai too, covered his ears and closed his eyes. He was begining to fear Akumano.

The Japanese class went past quickly. Even if Akumano was a demon, he was a good teacher.

And soon the bell rang. Everyone sighed in relief. Haruno was panting hard, not because of standing on one foot, but because of the memory of Akumano screaming.

The sixth period was History. The teacher was a skinny guy in his thirties. He looked rather good. His name was Satomi Yuuto The History was like the God's blessing after the Japanese class.

The seventh class was Biology, meaning Akizawa's class. It was God's God's blessing.

Akizawa entered the class and was greeted by stary aids. She sweat-dropped and greeted back.

Biology ended and everyone sighed in tiredness. Most of the students made their way towards their clubs. Kai stood up when suddenly Mizuki came to him.

"The Shuyouna-sensei (Principal is said 'shuyouna' in Japanese) wants to meet you." she said and Kai nodded.

 _'Now what does the principal want?'_ he thought and left.

Kai knocked upon the door leading to the Principal's office room.

"Come in." a voice came. Kai opened the door.

"Excuse me." he said and entered. The whole room was painted pink. The Principal was sitting on a pink coloured sofa. He gestured for Kai to come and sit.

"I want your autograph." the Principal said, not wasting any time and going straight to the point. Kai practically sweat-dropped. But he could not refuse the Principal. He forwarded a notebook towards Kai.

Kai took the notebook and signed it. Then he again looked around the room. It was all pink. Then he had decided.

"Um, may I know your name?" he asked, probably thinking that his name would be 'Momo' or something related.

"Ah, it's Bentou-bako Sasamochi." the Principal replied. Kai got shocked.

 _'Be-bentou-bako... Sasa... mochi?'_ Kai thought, starreled at his name, _'His name means Lunch-box Rust cakes? Seriously?'_

And the old Principal started talking like a mad person. After ten minutes, Kai couldn't remember his name at all. Suddenly, Ren entered.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. Konnichiwa." Bentou said, "Let me introduce you two to each other."

Ren looked at Kai and kai looked at Ren. Then they both looked at Bentou.

"We already know each other." Kai and Ren said in union. Bentou laughed an old man's laugh.

"I see, that means that you two are classmates, right?" Bentou asked. Kai and Ren nodded as an answer.

Later, Kai got to know that Ren was extremely known across Sakura Gakuen and other schools. After having to go through the old man's long talks, Kai was extremely exhausted. Ren seemed okay though.

By the time they were out of Bentou's office room, there was only a number of students. It was around five thirty.

Kai and Ren walked out of the school. The guards greeted Ren when they saw her. _'Just how famous is she?'_ Kai thought as he walked past the gate.

They both walked through the same road until the crossing. Then again Kai was walking with Ren. They both took the same train. Then Kai decided to ask her.

"Where do you live?"

"In your block." Ren replied. Kai was rather surprised. She knew where he lived but never approached him, nor did she show any interest. That Ren was amazing.

Kai wanted to know her more. The cold stare she gave him in the morning, her friendly behaviour with Mizuki, her endless patience while Bentou's long talks. Plus, Mizuki called her 'Kaze'. She seemed like fun.

What she said turned out to be true. Ren lived in the same block as Kai. Ren stopped near Kai's house, "It's yours, right?"

Kai nodded and walked towards the door. Before opening it, he turned back.

"Oi, Kurosaki." he called out to Ren. She turned back, "How about going together from tomorrow?"

Ren wasn't surprised, nor did she blush. She nodded 'yes', turned back and started walking. Kai turned back and opened the door. He wanted to know Ren more, as he felt something different from her.

His coldness was gone since he stepped into that school, encountering with all shorts of incidents other than tragic ones, of course.

 **End of Day 1**

 **Days of Youth:** **Extras**

Jun: Yo! Welcome to 'Days of Youth: Extras'!

Kazuto: We're the hosts today. And no need to shout in my ears, Hashima.

Jun: Uh-oh. Then I'll scream in your ears.

Kazuto: No need. By the way, why's your legend name 'Joker'?

Jun: Because when I was younger, I was inspired by this villan very much! But why do you ask?

Kazuto: I mistook your name for a real joker when I first heard it.

Jun: That happens. It's not your fault that you're an idiot.

Kazuto: Only an idiot calls another 'an idiot'.

Jun: I _am_ an idiot. But I want to know two things.

Kazuto: What?

Jun: First, are you a legend as well? Second, do you think that Kai has a thing for Ren?

Kazuto: First, yes. Second, I don't know, but he has a thing for Kaze.

Jun: It means the same. If Kai has a thing for Kaze, then he has a thing for Ren. Who is Kaze by the way?

Kazuto: Will be mentioned in the next chapter. We're running out of time.

Jun: Okay then, see you soon! Stay tuned.

 **OWARI**

 **Important notice: I won't update unless and until I get a review. If I get one today, I promise to update tomorrow.**

 **Dictionary**

 **1\. Hajimemashite- nice to meet you**

 **2\. Ohayo- good morning**

 **3\. Konnichiwa- good afternoon** **/ hello**

 **4\. Hebi- serpent**

 **5\. Kiri- mist**

 **6\. Akai Tsuki- red moon**

 **7\. Minna- everyone**

 **8\. Kaze- wind**

 **9\. Akuma- demon**

 **10\. Sensei- teacher**

 **11\. Gomen na'sai- sorry**

 **Phew, that was a long chapter. This was so long because it was mostly about introduction and no actual story. I hope that you liked the characters. And Ren is a character from a different story of mine. Anyway, hope you like the next chapters as well.**

 **Don't worry, the next ones wouldn't be so long. Stay tuned!**

 **Please RR!!**


	2. Day 2: The Student Council and Art Class

**Yo minna! Back with the second chapter. This one won't be that long and would have a story. Enjoy~**

 **To Droplets of Blue Rain: 'kun' is also used as an honorific for girls sometimes, mostly for tomboys. Yes, 'chan' is the cutest way to adderss a girl.** **But that doesn't suit Ren at all. It's way too cute. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.**

 **Days of Youth**

 **Days at Sakura High: First Semester**

 **Day 2: The Student** **Council and Art Class**

It was the second day at Sakura High. Again the morning had a favourable weather.

"You didn't forget anything, right?"

"Yeah, I checked twice."

Kai was about to exit his house, "Arn't you coming, Miwa?"

A girl with silver hair replied, "I'll be going later."

Kai, then, opened the door and walked out. "Bye then." he said and closed the door.

When he turned around, he saw Ren waiting for him. He had asked her yesterday if they could walk together.

The two did walk together, but no one talked. Ren was like, running instead of walking. Kai followed her. Not a word was spoken. Then they came across the nearest crossing to Sakura High.

"Kurosaki-san!" a voice called out to Ren. Both turned around and saw a guy who had a Student Council band on his left arm. He had brown hair.

Whoever that guy was, he twiched upon seeing Kai; another male with Ren. He ignored him and went past him. Ren, too, showed annoyance upon seeing him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kurosaki-san." he greeted and came closer towards Ren. She backed away.

"Ohayo, Izumo-kaichou." Ren greeted him. Kai noted that he was the President of the Student Council. But for some reason, he felt a horde of annoyance coming from Ren. And Izumo was trying to be cozy with her.

Izumo's full name is Izumo Atsushi.

Ren eyed Kai and gave him a silent message. Izumo noticed that and twiched again.

"Let's walk together, so that we can know each other more." Izumo said, reaching his hand to take Ren's. She twiched and moved her hand.

"I have _no_ interest." Ren stated.

"Ah, don't be so shy, Kurosaki-san." Izumo said with a flirty voice, "I know what you want."

Izumo again reached for Ren's hand, but was unsuccessful. Ren backed away. Then she suddenly noticed that the signal was about to go red.

"No and no." she said and ran past Izumo, took Kai's hand and ran across the road before the signal went red. Izumo started running but stopped in front of the crossing as the signal went red. He could see Ren with Kai on the other side. Izumo twiched.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren didn't stop running but slowed down when they had crossed the road. She took a turn into a dark alley and let go of Kai's hand.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Gomen, but I had no other choice." Ren replied and started walking through that dark alley. Kai still had more questions.

"He once proposed to me and got rejected. He never gave up though." Ren continued. Kai got more evidence that Ren wasn't like other girls, else she wouldn't have rejected someone as good-looking as Izumo, no matter how much of a playboy he was.

"Where are we headed now?" Kai asked.

"To Sakura High; this is a short cut that even Izumo doesn't know." Ren replied. The two continued to walk.

As they reached the end of the alley, they could see Sakura High's building. Ren turned to Kai and said, "Stay with me, Hiwatari. Or you'll be in danger."

Kai didn't try to object what she said, he knew that Izumo could pull off any excuse to get him in trouble. Plus, that was what he wanted.

The two made their way into the building. Kai gained a lot of stares from others as he was with Ren. Either they thought it weird that he was with Ren, or Ren was with him.

As Ren opened the door of their classroom, all the people present grasped at them. The two made their way towards their seats.

Kazuto was surprised to see them together, "Was it a coincidence, or are you two the real deal?"

Kai looked at him, "I _have_ to stay by Kurosaki or else Izumo'll get me in trouble."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izumo stopped on his tracks as the cars took start and paced ahead. He could not catch up to Ren like that.

 _'Darn that brat.'_ he thought.

"Ah, Izumo-kaichou, ohayo gozaimasu." a girl said. Izumo looked at her. It was a girl with long hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Sorry, but hairs concern me.

"Ohayo, Hayami-san." Izumo replied in haste. He had no time to pay any attention at Hayami when he was so irritated. He could never stand any other guy taking Ren away from him. But Ren paid more attention towards Kai. Plus, Kai was a famous and handsome beyblader.

Hayami's full name is Hayami Misaki.

Hayami noticed Izumo's irritation. She guessed that it was probably because of any matter related to Ren. She twiched.

 _'Darn that Ren.'_ she thought and bit her lip. She could not stand Ren take away _her_ Izumo.

In short, Hayami loved Izumo who loved Ren.

The signals went green, allowing Izumo and Hayami to cross the road. Izumo was angry with Kai and Hayami was angry with Ren.

They did not know the short cut to Sakura High through which Kai and Ren had passed. So they took the usual route to Sakura High, both walking with their annoyed faces.

By the next ten minutes they had reached Sakura High. Both made their way into their classroom. Both were the students of 3-A.

Izumo opened the door and found Kai and Ren already present. As usual, Ren enjoyed the view of Sakura blossoms. As for Kai... he didn't bother to look at what he was doing.

Izumo took his seat in the first row beside Hayami.

"Oi Izumo, why were you absent yesterday?" Mizuki asked him. Izumo turned at her.

"I had to stay by mother because she's admitted to hospital, _again_." he replied. Hayami eexpressed shock to know that.

"Oh my, is she okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be home soon." Izumo said, then turned back to some deep thoughts of him.

Kai tilted his head when he heard Izumo say that his mother was admitted to hospital.

 _'Again? Does that mean that this has happened before?'_ he thought. Suddenly someone spoke up in his mind.

 **What are you, a spy?"**

Kai recongined that voice at once.It was Dranzer.

 _"What makes you think that?"_

 **"You've been paying attention to the conversations a lot."**

 _"Is that enough to make me a spy?"_

 **"I think yes."**

 _"I think yes, too. Weird."_

 **"You've been acting weird since you stepped inside this school. First, you have a 'love at first sight' incident. Second, you are talking more. Third-"**

 _"You don't need to make a list, Dranzer. And that isn't 'love at first sight' at all."_

 **" _Really? I_ know that you were a bit irritated that this guy came to interfere with your sweet walk.**

Kai sighed in annoyance. Dranzer knew how to tease him very well.

 _"Shut up. Class is about to start."_

And the bell rang. Dranzer sighed and left to do her own work. As Kamiya entered the room, everyone stood up on Mizuki's command.

Yes, she is the Vice President of the Student Council and the class representitive as well. If you're wondering why Izumo is not, it is because he doesn't want anymore burden.

"Bow." Mizuki said. Everyone bowed then sat down.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san." Kamiya said and kept her belongings on her desk. First period started.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Arts after Maths. Everyone went to that room, and was greeted by an overly punctual teacher. His name was Fumihiko Haruka. He was a fit guy who himself looked like a piece of art.

"Why are you late?" he asked. Mizuki volunteered to answer.

"Fumihiko-sensei, we got in this room within a minute since the bell rang." she said. Fumihiko considered her words and nodded. Everyone divided into teams of six people and circled around tables.

Kazuto literally pulled Kai on the seat beside him. Kai looked to check the other four members. Hiroto was already sitting beside Mizuki who had pulled Ren beside her before she could be pulled by Izumo. Of course, that resulted in Izumo getting angry with Mizuki, but at some point, he feared her. They had five members. Only the sixth one was left.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Kai turned to his left and found Jun. He nodded and she sat down beside him. Then she looked at their drawing model, only to find a... peeled orange?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izumo was annoyed that he couldn't _pull_ Ren beside him and make a move on her. Well, art class wasn't the best place to flirt with a girl and make a move on her, especially when that girl could send silent and nearly invisible punches when he did that.

There was still a seat left within that table, but Izumo refused to sit by Kai whom he had declared as his 'love rival'. But then again, if Izumo did sit by Kai, he could have Ren by his side as well. He couldn't deside what he should do.

Suddenly, Hayami pulled him beside her. Izumo tried to protest but saw Jun take the last seat of that table. He was furious. If he didn't spend his time on thinking stupid things, he could have gotten to sit by Ren. Furious, he looked at his drawing model, only to find a... half eaten banana?

Izumo stood up, "Sensei, we are having a half eaten banana on our table. Is _that_ supposed to be our drawing model?"

As he announced that, several other students started to complain. One reported that they had something that was once a tomato but was something else then because it was smashed on the table, only having the red stains on the table. Another student reported that they had nothing on the table except pieces of a broken glass. A piece of lime that was eaten was discovered lying under the table.

Jun found other pieces of orange with its seeds on their table. Everyone sitting around that table sweat-dropped. She eyed everyone.

"Who'll report?" Hiroto asked and everyone looked at Mizuki.

"Why don't you report, _Hirochhi?"_ she asked.

"Eh?! Why me?"

"Because _you_ asked."

Kazuto literally sweat-dropped and so did Kai. Jun sighed and Ren just looked at them. Before any of the guys could volunteer, Ren stood up.

"We're having eaten oranges that have their peels and seeds as their remainings." she said. After hearing all those reports, Fumihiko sweat-dropped in nervousness.

"Ah, you have been drawing those regular fruits and rosses since this term started, right? So I though of something exotic..."

The whole class was staring at Fumihiko with suspicious eyes. He sweat-dropped even further.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The class had settled down and everyone started drawing whatever their table had to offer. Fumihiko was making rounds around the class to see everyone's drawing. Suddenly he stopped over another table.

"What're you drawing, Mikoto-san?" he asked a girl with lilac hair.

Mikoto's full name was Mikoto Shino.

She looked up from her drawing to look at Fumihiko, "Kurosaki Ren. She's my drawing model!"

Ren looked up from her drawing when she heard Mikoto from the next table mention her name.

Fumihiko sweat-dropped at her choice, "But you're not supposed to draw Kurosaki-san right now. Please do you task first."

Mikoto pouted, "But..."

"No 'but's, Mikoto-san." Fumihiko said and looked at their model, "You have a table with broken glasses to draw."

Mikoto sighed and took out a new page and started drawing the pieces of broken glasses.

Fumihiko looked at Mikoto's drawing of Ren. It was like the real one. Mikoto's drawings were excellent. But...

Mizuki peeked at Mikoto's drawings and started chuckling softly.

"What happened, Vice President?" Kazuto asked. Mizuki gestured him to look at Mikoto's drawing. Kazuto peeked over and joined Mizuki as well.

Jun and Kai looked with questionable eyes. Mizuki gestured for them to look at Mikoto's drawing as well. They did and Jun joined them. Kai sighed.

Ren again looked up from her drawing, "What now?"

"Look at Mikoto's drawing of you." Mizuki said between her chuckles. Ren did so and sweat-dropped.

"Do I... look like that?" she said in surprise. She never thought that anyone could make her look like that in a drawing.

The drawing Mikoto drew consisted of a girl who looked like Ren but looked more innocent, cute, with not sharp features at all, not to mention that she looked dumb. She had a crown on her head and wore a princess frock and had fairy wings on her back. The drawing was named as 'Barbie Ren' which lived up to its name. One more thing, she had a wand in her hand.

Kazuto and Jun couldn't stop chuckling, "Look how famous you are, even within Barbie lovers."

"This is a franchise of Ren worth two hundred yen." Jun stated while chuckling. Hiroto all the while was doing something in a deep thought.

Mizuki looked over to his drawing, "What're you drawing, Hirochhi?"

"You, Asano-san." Hiroto said while drawing but blushed like mad when he realised what he had said.

That interested Kazuto, Jun, Ren and probably Kai. They peeked over to look at his drawing. Hiroto quickly hid it. Mizuki couldn't stand her drawing being kept as a secret. She wanted to see her drawing.

Mizuki tickled Hiroto who let go of the drawing. It fell on the table and the other four peeked over it. All of them started chuckling, even Kai and Ren.

Mizuki looked at Hiroto's drawing and didn't know what to say.

The drawing was like drawn by a five years old. One eye was bigger than the other, the lips looked to cover the whole of the lower portion of the face, the hair could be called as a bird's nest. The face was like a pumpkin and the body was like a carrot which had roots sticking out of it as the hands and legs.

"You call that a drawing?!" Mizuki exclaimed. She could not stand anyone making her caricature. Hiroto showed hurt and the other four laughed.

"Vice President Art!" Kazuto said.

"Mizuki franchises are worth one hundred yen! Jun exclaimed. Mizuki showed disappointment.

"How come mine is cheaper than Kaze-kun's?" she asked. Jun smirked. Kai looked at Mizuki as she mentioned 'Kaze'.

"Because your product quality is worse than Ren's, that's why." she said and Mizuki again showed disappointment.

Kai suddenly got into a deep thought. _'Is she really Kaze?'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izumo looked up from his drawing when Mikoto mention Ren's name. _'She's drawing Kurosaki-san?'_

Izumo was sitting beside Mikoto's table. He peeked over at her drawing and saw the 'Barbie Ren'. Izumo didn't know what to say, since Ren wasn't like that at all. But 'Barbie Ren' sounded like something he would want. He sat down then heard Jun say that Ren franchises were worth two hundred yen. He felt the urge to buy Ren and _play_ with her, forever.

Along with the name of Ren, Kai came to his mind, floating. Izumo again got annoyed as he imagined Kai take Ren's hand and rush towards the wedding bell with a bouquet while he was left behind.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next two classes were English and Geography. The english teacher was a woman who looked like a nun. Her name was Shindou Aina. The geography teacher was a guy who at least looked normal. His name was Amano Satoshi. Take my word that those classes went smoothly. Then it was recess.

Kazuto stood up from his chair and looked at Kai, "We stayed at the class yesterday, would you like to visit the cafeteria?"

Kai nodded, "I can, since I don't have anything else to do."

And the two made their way towards the cafeteria. Kazuto was the first to enter with Kai behind him. As they entered, Kai sweat-dropped.

"Do you like it?" Kazuto asked.

"It's... pink..." Kai said. Kazuto laughed.

"Apparently, Bentou-bako Sasamochi loves pink." he said, "You must've known that when you went to his office yesterday."

Kai nodded, "Yeah, I did. But I never knew that his admiration for pink would be that big..."

"You don't know, he even named his granddaughter Sakura. Her full name is Sakurai Sakura." Kazuto said.

"Na-nani?" Kai asked again.

"Sakurai Sakura." Kazuto repeated. Kai imagined two Sakura trees side by side.

"Sakurai... Sakura?"

"Yes, man."

Kai didn't even remember properly what happened after that in the recess. He always feared pink because he was going to get killed by a fangirl who pulled his scarf from behind, resulting in his scarf strangling his neck. The only thing he remembered about her was that she was covered in pink.

Izumo on the other hand was busy making a plan to get Kai in trouble. At first, he thought that he had no options since he was the President of the Student Council. Then he suddenly had an idea.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Izumo walked upto the Principal's office and knocked upon the door.

"Come in." Bentou said.

"Excuse me." Izumo said and opened the door. Bentou smiled and gestured for him to come and sit.

"Do you need something, Kaichou?" he asked.

"Actually, we have some students who're not scoring very good. I don't think that they study much at home." Izumo said. Bentou showed concern.

"How many?" he asked.

"About most of 3-C, 3-D, and mostly 3-E." Izumo said, "I think that we should require to increase the amount of their homeworks."

Bentou was in a deep thought, "True, if we increase the amount of their homeworks, they will start to score good."

Izumo's eyes sparkled, "Sure."

Bentou nodded, "I'll tell my decision later. Arigatou, Kaichou."

Izumo stood up and started to walk towards the door, "Thank you for your time."

Saying that, he walked out of the room. _'Just wait, Hiwatari. Increasing some amount of homework won't do any harm to me. I doubt that you'll survive though. Now you'll regret taking Kurosaki-san away from me.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fifth class was Japanese, meaning Akumano's class. Again Haruno was caught and again everyone had to cover their ears. Haruno stood outside with three buckets. One bucket per hand and the third one was hanging from his left leg, all the while standing on his right one.

Haruno peeked from outside. Suddenly, he felt someone or more than someone whisper.

"It's Akumano-sensei's class?"

"Seems so."

"Then do we have to wait for the next class?"

"No way."

"And who's this guy?"

"It's Haruno Akio-kun. Seems like he was punished by Akumano-sensei."

Haruno looked around and found the other teachers.

"We have to gain our courage to charge Akumano-sensei. Members, get into formation!" Kamiya said. The other teachers followed what she said.

Then all of them charged inside but no one was successful in getting inside since the door couldn't allow so many people to pass at the same time. The other students sweat-dropped as they saw them try to enter at the same time but fall on the ground.

Akumano looked at them, "Sensei-tachi, do you require something?"

Kamiya was rubbing her head and looked up at the shadow towering over her, "A... Akumano-sensei...?"

"Do you require something?" Akumano repeated in his usual voice which seemed stern to other teachers. All of them facepalmed.

"Go-gomen nasai!" Shindou said, bowing down to Akumano. Kamiya's face wore an expression that said that she was extremely afraid. Fumihiko was on the verge of crying while Amano stood strong. But before he could speak, Kamiya spoke up

"Gomen, Akumano-sensei, but we have our homeworks to give. We need your permission." she said with a strong and confident voice. Then Akumano couldn't refuse the homeroom teacher. Plus, they had a history that made him fear her.

"Ah, sure, sure." he said and moved so that they could enter. The following teachers entered and stood circling the besk. Kamiya spoke first.

"Listen, students. On Principal's word, all the teachers are increasing your homeworks by thrice the amount of your current one."

Hearing that, all the students grasped. Even Izumo was horrified. Haruno again peeked from outside.

Silence fell over the class.

 _"NANI?!"_

 **End of Day 2**

 **Days of Youth Extras**

Mizuki: Welcome to the Extras!

Hiroto: Today, we are the hosts! And I'm so happy that I get do this with you, Asano-san!

Mizuki: ~sighs~ Look, Hirocchi, we don't have much time.

Hiroto: Hai! And that's why I wanna say 'I love you'!

Mizuki: Nani?

Hiroto: ~blushes~ Nothing...

Mizuki: Okay, ever wondered if Kaze-kun likes Hiwatari-kun?

Hiroto: The fact that you call him 'Kaze-kun' draws Hiwatari-kun's attention. Why do you call her 'Kaze-kun' in the first place?

Mizuki: If you're a fan of legends, then let me say, Kurosaki Ren is also known as 'Kaze'. And do you think that she deserves 'chan' or 'san' to be her honorific when she's like a prince? The name 'Kaze' doesn't deserve 'chan' or 'san'!

Hiroto: Do you happen to have a crush on your 'Kaze-kun'?

Mizuki: ~blushes~ N-no! I don't have anyone!

Hiroto: Really?

Mizuki: Yes! I don't!

Hiroto: And if I recall, isn't Kitazawa-kun known as the Prince Charmimg?

Mizuki: Kazuto-kun's actual legend name is Kuro no Oji, idiot. And to me, he's like Kaze-kun's servant.

 _There is a sudden appearence._

Kazuto: Who called me Kaze's servant?!

Hiroto: I didn't! ~looks at Mizuki~

Mizuki: ~whistles~ I dunno.

Kazuto: I see, then I'll tell Kaze that a certain someone likes her...

Mizuki: NO!!!!!!!!!!!

 **OWARI**

 **Dictionary**

 **1\. Ohayo/ ohayo gozaimasu: good morning**

 **2\. Kaichou: President**

 **3\. Gomen/ gomen nasai: sorry**

 **4\. Nani: what**

 **5\. -san: an honorific meaning 'mister' and 'miss', no gender division**

 **6\. -kun: an honorific mostly used after boy's names, sometimes used after girl's names as well**

 **7\. -chan: an honorific mostly used after girl's name**

 **8\. Sensei: teacher**

 **9\. Kuro no Oji: black prince**

 **10\. Kaze: wind**

 **11\. Arigatou: thank you**

 **12\. Sakura: cherry-blossoms**

 **13\. Bentou-bako: lunch box**

 **14\. Sasamochi: rust cakes**

 **15\. -tachi: added after a word to make it plural**

 **16\. Hai: yes**

 **Note: I will require two or more reviews to update 'Day 3'. Once I recieve them, I'll update 'Day 3' the next day.**

 **Phew, this one was long as well. I hope that you guys liked this one! The reason for Akumano to fear Kamiya will be revealed in the later parts. Wait for it, 'cause this part is not over yet.**

 **Anyway, mata aimashou! Please RR!!**


	3. Day 3: Delinquents

**Yo minna! Back with 'Day 3'. I hope that you'll like this one as well! Enjoy~**

 **To blue shadow of sky: ****Here are the answers to your questions-**

 **1\. Mikoto was drawing Ren when she was provided by a model as she likes Ren.** **The same goes for Hiroto who likes Mizuki.**

 **2.** **Homework will cause trouble to other students as well as Kai, since he was a student at Sakura High too. Izumo planned especially to make Kai suffer, he didn't care about other students.**

 **3\. Izumo mentioned the classes 3-C, 3-D, and especially 3-E instead of 3-A since he knew that the Principal was a big fan of Kai and Kai was in 3-A, the best class of the third years. He used the poorer classes as his bait to make Bentou increase their homeworks. Izumo is a studious person, so increasing them by half or twice wouldn't bother him. But it was increased by thrice which he didn't expect at all.**

 **Thank you.**

 **To a guest: I don't plan on using all the members of Blade Breakers except Kai, Takao and Hiromi as one of the main members. The other characters would be the OCs. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.**

 **Days of Youth**

 **Days at Sakura High: First Semester**

 **Day 3: Delinquents**

The third day at Sakura High. The previous one had a lot of happenings within it. Most of the students were tired and had dark circles under their eyes. Izumo's plan had turned against him, although it wasn't successful at all.

Even if Izumo wanted Kai to suffer, he hadn't thought about Ren. He didn't consider that Ren would become a victim.

However, Ren was all fit. She showed no stress at all. The other students of 3-A had gathered around her to take her help in completing their homeworks. Kai and Kazuto left their benches because of the small crowd.

"Just how popular is she?" Kai asked in astonishment.

"Kaze is not only popular because of her looks, but because of her intelligence, cleverness, personality and strength. Even our Sakurai Sakura and her gang admires her." Kazuto said.

Kai looked at him with questioning eyes when he mentioned that Sakura had a gang. Then suddenly, the door opened to reveal a fair skinned girl with sakura-colour hair. She didn't bother to tug her shirt and her blazer's sleeves were folded upto her elbow. Her features were sharp.

Everyone looked at the door and gasped. All showed fearful eyes. Kai looked at her.

"Ah, here she comes..." Kazuto said, "The infamous leader of delinquents of Sakura High."

Kai looked confused, "A leader of delinquents in A class?"

Kazuto looked at him, "She maybe the leader of delinquents, but is actually a genius in studies."

Kai looked at her. In his previous school, the delinquent was in E class, and that one was in A class. That was a wonder.

She had her followers. They entered the classroom in a hurry and greeted her at the same time.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-sama!"

Kai looked more confused.

"And the most interesting thing is that this delinquent is Sakurai Sakura." Kazuto said and Kai turned at him with questioning eyes.

"How come Bentou's granddaughter is the leader of delinquents?" he asked.

"Even I don't know." Kazuto replied.

At first, after hearing Kai's voice, Sakura thought that she was dreaming. Then hearing his voice for a second time, she turned back and saw him with Kazuto. She froze for a moment with her mouth open.

Kazuto noticed that and gestured Kai to look at her direction, "You are famous, even with Sakura."

Sakura stood up when Kazuto stated that Kai was famous, holding more evidence that it was the real Kai. She walked upto him in an unsual haste.

"Ha-hajimemashite, Hiwatari-kun!" she bowed to Kai who sweat-dropped. Not even once a delinquent bowed to him. The others looked at Kai with shock, like she would never do anything as such as to bow down to anyone, except Ren.

Sakura's gang gasped at her action.

Sakura forwarded a notebook. Kazuto smirked.

"Autograph, please!"

"I've already signed one for your grandfather." Kai said.

"I want my own!" Sakura said, looking up with big puppy eyes that even defeated Max, "Please..."

Kai wondered how such a sharp featured person could make such big puppy eyes. He couldn't resist her eyes so he took the notebook and signed one. Sakura jumped with joy once he gave the notebook back to her.

Then, turning to look at her watch, she realised that she hadn't done a thing she must do since she came as all of her attention was focused towards Kai. Sakura ran towards the window seat in the second row where the students had gathered. The others moved out of her way.

Ren looked up from a fellow student's homework papers at Sakura, who bowed down again.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Kaze-sama!" she said. Kai sweat-dropped at her action towards Ren.

"For the second time, just how popular is she?" he asked. Kazuto sighed.

"Let's say she's popular and respected among everyone in the world." he said, "And you're popular than ever because it is rumored that you arn't cold anymore."

Kai got reminded of the fact that he was acting rather lively since he started going to Sakura High. He was always acting cold in front of others, except someone, of course.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in his head.

 **"I'm with that guy on this one."**

Yes, it was Dranzer.

 _On what?"_

 **"I think that he is right; that you've changed since you stepped inside here."**

 _"I think so too. Weird."_

 **"You said this line yesterday as well."**

 _"Yeah."_

 **"Stop being dreamy. Or are you really infatuated by this Kurosaki?"**

 _"I don't know. But I get the feeling that I know her."_

 **"You do know her. C'mon, she's the first one you met on your way to this school!"**

 _"I mean that I've seen her before I came to Japan. I've seen her somewhere within Russia. Because of that Black Dranzer incident in the Abbey, I can't remember well."_

 **"Now that's new. Anything else that you can remember?"**

 _"I get the feeling that she was... feared? By Volkov and Grandfather?"_

 **"Now this is interesting..."**

The crowd around Ren had started to disappear. Kai snapped out of his mental talk with Dranzer and made his way towards his seat. He missed out on what happened after Sakura's actions. He sat down and again connected to Dranzer.

 **"Oi Shonen, what up with cutting me off?"**

 _"Gomen."_

Silence fell over their talks. After some moment, Dranzer spoke.

 **"Look, you can always ask her."**

 _"Yeah."_

 **"Okay, then. Ja ne."**

Saying that, Dranzer left.

Izumo soon entered the classroom with dark circles under his eyes. For some reason, he didn't got bothered by Kai not having dark circles under his eyes. Hayami approached him as she saw him.

"What happened, Izumo-kaichou? You arn't always this late." she said. Izumo looked up and forced a small smile.

Kamiya entered the class within the next minute. As usual, they followed Mizuki's lead and greeted her.

Sakura looked rather serious when it came to studies. The extra attention she paid towards the classes was something very rare for a delinquent. Izumo on the other hand, looked depressed upon something.

Then it was social studies. The one who entered was a male teacher who was really short. His name was Yuuma Ryuunosuke. His height looked like it was no more than 137 centimetre. His voice was like a mouse with which he shouted a lot. His class was nearly irritable. After social studies, it was recess.

Kai was looking at the sakura with Ren and Kazuto as he found the soothing pink colour of sakura much better than Yuuma's class.

Hayami and Mizuki paid attention towards Izumo from time to time since they thought that something was really wrong with him as he was too quiet. His eyes showed that he was depressed over something.

Hayami decided to approach him, "What happened, Izumo-kaichou?"

"Kaa-san suddenly had another cardiac arrest and has undergone another operation last night. I'm worried about her and the charges..." he said and looked down.

Kai looked at Izumo when he heard about his mother's case. Ren seemed to pay attention when he mentioned his mother having yet another cardiac arrest. Hayami and Mizuku felt rather sorry for him.

"Cheer up, Izumo-kaichou! We are here!" Hayami said as she clasped her hands together.

"That's right. Don't worry about the charges. You'll manage somehow." Mizuki said. Izumo looked rather serious.

"Iie, Asano-san. I can't ignore the charges at all. You know that we have some money problems." he said with a serious tone and expression.

"Then I"ll provide you with them."

Hayami, Mizuki and Izumo looked at the source of the voice. It was Ren. Kazuto began to pay attention too when he heard her.

"What do you mean?" Hayami asked.

"I said that I'll provide you with the charges." Ren repeated. The listeners were a bit shocked to hear that.

"Naze, Kurosaki-san?" Izumo asked. Ren went closer towards his desk.

"Because I understand what it means, that's why." she said with desparate eyes, "Let me help."

 _'Understand what it means?'_ Kai thought. Izumo smiled at Ren's statement.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki-san. I don't know how to reply." he said. Hayami and Mizuki looked relieved. Ren smiled.

"Isn't Kaze-kun great?" Mizuki said as she clasped her hands.

Hayami sighed upon hearing that, "Okay, I'll overlook it this time."

Izumo and Mizuki sweat-dropped, _'Overlook what?'_

Kazuto smiled at that group. He turned towards Kai.

"His mother is always getting sick, and they're not a very stable family. As per as I know, Izumo's father died in a truck accident. So it was only his mother and him." he said beforehand for Kai to understand the situation.

Kai nodded slightly, "I see."

 _Did Kurosaki take pity on Izumo because his mother is the only one left for him?'_

He suddenly felt another presence inside his head.

 **"Figured who she is?"**

 _"No, but I can use this as a clue."_

 **"Gathered the courage to ask her?"**

 _"Don't know."_

Silence.

 **"I think you would need some time to do it."**

 _"I think so too."_

And Dranzer left. Kai was thinking hard to remember where he had seen Ren before he came to Japan.

Sakura was paying attention towards that all the time.

' _Che. Ano baka. All he needed to do was play a drama over his own problem to convince Kaze-sama. But I won't lose either.'_ she thought with a bitter mind. She never liked Izumo since he was always running after Ren. She bit her nail and tried to think of something to catch her attention.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few minutes later, everything went back to normal. Ren was walking through the corridor. All she wanted was peace, but that wish wasn't granted at that moment because...

"Kaze-sama! Matte kudasai!" Sakura said as she tailed Ren. She sighed and turned back.

"Sakurai, I told you to leave me alone. You've been following me through the whole school." she said and Sakura pouted. Ren again started to walk towards the rooftop. Sakura stood there for a moment then started to follow Ren with her cries.

And Haruno's banana peels just had to interrupt. He was eating a banana he borrowed from Fumihiko. As soon as he was finished, he threw the peel at any random direction on which Sakura slipped. Ren didn't bother to stop walking.

"That's what you get for following me." she said in a low voice. Sakura was very disappointed. Haruno came running to see who the victim was and was afraid to death when he saw that it was Sakura.

Sakura stood up and glared at Haruno. She came towards him and grabbed him by his collar.

"How dare you, Tonchiki?!" she said, frightening Haruno to death. Then Sakura suddenly leaved the collar, "Forget it."

Saying that, she left.

The day was quite windy. There were not many students on the roof. Ren seemed to enjoy the weather. Then Sakura made her way through the door to the rooftop.

Upon seeing Sakura, Ren made her way towards the door. She didn't want to be bothered by her. Sakura sensed a bit of irritation coming from her and sighed.

She went upto the parapet. Sakura was a bit taller than the other girls and had good reflexes in comparision, so climbing up the parapet was no new thing for her. She always liked to stand on the rooftop's parapet whenever she was feeling fustrated or angered or disappointed. The only wonder was that she didn't fall off the roof before.

Ren was about to exit the roof, but stopped when she felt that something was wrong. _'The wind... has changed.'_ She quickly turned back and saw Sakura standing on the parapet, her eyes closed. That was no new thing; Sakura liked to stand on the parapet and feel the wind against her face whenever she was feeling bad. But something was wrong. Ren felt that. She stood there to find out what would happen next.

Sakura closed her eyes, she had never felt that much disappointed before. Izumo got to Ren's warm side before her. She didn't like it.

Nor had she liked sakura. It was _her_ who made her like them. Sakura tried thinking of a good plan, while also trying to figure out why Ren offered to pay for Izumo's mother's hospital charges.

 _'Don't let anything blind you. Keep racing with the wind. You'll reach your destination. That's what Kaze-sama said to me.'_ Sakura thought. Then suddenly, someone pushed her from behind. That caught her off guard as she started to fall. Ren saw that too, Sakura falling from the parapet, nothing else.

"Sakurai!"

Sakura shut her eyes down because of fear, but slowly opened them when she felt that she had stopped falling. She looked up and found Ren holding her hand, one foot placed on the parapet. Both looked relieved.

Then again, someone pulled Sakura's leg hard, resulting in Sakura to fall with Ren that time.

Sakura looked down. They were falling from the terrace of a five floored building. She had lost all hopes of getting saved. The only option was...

Ren suddenly grabbed her in a bridal style, "Hold me tightly."

Sakura blushed and nodded. Even if it was someone as amazing as Ren, she didn't expect her to pull off some inhuman stunt...

Ren pushed her left foot against the wall, took a leap in mid-air, gained a steady composure, and landed on her foot.

Sakura opened her eyes and found Ren standing on the ground,still holding her in the bridal style. She blushed like a mad person. Her prince had just pulled off an inhuman stunt.

Other students stared at them, some other came to the scene. Seeing Ren fall from the terrace, Mizuki came rushing as well. Kazuto, too, upon seeing that, joined Mizuki. Kai joined them.

Sakura's gang members rushed to her rescue. There was this guy called Chibisuke Suke who shouted like hell for help from other gang members when he saw his boss fall.

And so, all of them were there. They were relieved to see both of them safe. But it striked Kazuto, Kai and especially Mizuki, Izumo and Mikoto to see Ren carrying Sakura in bridal style; since these people wanted to be carried like that instead. Sakura's gang and Hayami were overjoyed by that.

Sakura tried to look at Ren but blushed so much that she turned her face away. It was like a dream coming true! She always wanted to be carried by her prince like that. Then Ren let Sakura down.

"Are you hurt?" she asked Sakura in a comforting voice. Izumo, Mizuki and Mikoto got extremely jealous of her. Sakura nodded, still with a blush on her face.

"Are you alright, Sakura-sama?" Suke said and Sakura nodded.

Then it was Kazuto to approach them.

"So what happened to you two that you practically had to jump from the terrace?" he asked. Ren and Sakura looked at him.

"Sakura fell from the parapet and I tried to save her, resulting in both of us falling. Then this happened." Ren explained.

"Wow, you're so amazing, Kaze-kun. You can pull of stunts like that." Mizuki said and Izumo and Mikoto nodded, pushing their jealousy aside.

"I was trained in fighting and acrobatics, so I can do this." Ren said and looked at Sakura, "But it sure is a new thing. You have an absolute balance, Sakurai."

Sakura looked at her with confused eyes, "I don't know, someone pushed me and I fell. And when you held my hand, I felt that someone pulled my leg hard."

Hearing that, everyone gasped.

 _'Just as I thought.'_

"Was there anyone else present?" Kai asked and looked at Ren.

"Nope, but something _was_ wrong." she said. Sakura looked more confused yet overjoyed. She was carried like a princess by her prince!

But that was a serious matter. Everyone was confused to hear that someone invisible was desparate to make Sakura fall.

And that marked the end of recess.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was walking through the streets without her gang around her. The school was already over. She was deeply thinking about that incident and whenever she thought about Ren carrying her like a princess, she blushed.

Suddenly, a strong hand seized her wrist and pulled her into a dark alley. Sakura was still excited about that incident, so she was caught off guard. Love always slowed her down by 99 percent.

When Sakura looked up, she found an infamous gang of delinquents from Kurayami High. She never had any problem defeating them once, but then they had changed so much. They had much stronger muscles, that there were more of them, plus, she was nowhere near her full potential because of that incident.

Sakura knew very well that she couldn't do anything right then, but was somehow still standing. Her legs were shaking, she was trembling.

Yes, _trembling_.

The leader, Rai, stepped closer, "So this's the girl who beat us, huh? She looks like a little harmless chick right now."

The others laughed. Sakura tried not to lose her composure and took the humiliation on. But she felt that something was wrong. Was she afraid? What was holding her back?

The others stopped laughing, "Oi, what happened? Are you really afraid?"

"Are you here to take a revenge?" Sakura asked. Rai laughed a hysterical laughter then came closer towards her, pushing her against the wall.

"Reveng? Sou da! I still remember when you and your gang beat our's badly. You stood strong that day. And now, it's our turn!" he said and slammed his hand against the wall. Sakura flinched a little.

"Now, we've gotten stronger, and you've gotten weaker." Rai sneered.

 _'Weaker? Me?'_ "But we might spare you if you _entertain_ us." Rai said. That got on Sakura's nerve. She couldn't stay quiet anymore. She knew what they meant by 'entertain'.

"Entertain you?" she said with a smirk, "Like the hell I would!"

Rai got angry upon that, "Shut up, you bitch!"

He drove his hand against her face. Sakura fell on the ground with hard. The other members were quiet until then but started laughing when she fell on the ground.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Rai stepping right in front of her, "You talk like you've got big powers. Don't forget that you're a woman and a woman must do everything a man says!"

"That's right!" another delinquent wavered him.

Sakura tried to steady herself and forced a smirk, "You say that because you were beaten by another woman, right?"

Rai again got disappointed with her words and kicked right beside her ear, "You still have the courage to speak when you are the weak one here?"

Sakura fell on the ground again. She felt it; something was wrong. Something was holding her back. Even her resisting power had decreased.

 _'Weak...?'_

Rai grabbed her collar and raised her upwards.

 _'Me...?'_

He punched her on the side of her face. It swelled up.

 _'That's right...'_

He again punched her. She fell on the ground. The others joined him too.

 _'I would never forget...'_

They continued to beat her. They didn't care if she was a girl or something else.

 _'Kaze-sama...'_

Blood started to flicker down her forehead. She was starting to lose her consciousness.

 _'Tasukete...'_

 _'Don't let anything blind you. Keep racing with the wind. You'll meet reach destination.'_

Sakura felt her consciousness along with her potential come back to her. She smirked.Nothing could beat her that easily then.

Rai did notice her smirk, "Oi, oi, what's up with that smirk?"

Sakura didn't reply but kept on smirking. She stood up. All the other members backed away. Rai felt nervous too. He knew that smirk wasn't an ordinary one. Nevertheless, he gathered his courage.

"Oi, answer when you are asked something!" he said and drove his fist towards her. But nothing happened. Everyone including himself was surprised. Sakura blocked Rai's strongest fist, and with one hand. She looked up. Her smirk deepened and her eyes came into view. Those greenish-blue eyes sparkled like a cat who caught its prey.

All of the members got frightened of those eyes, even Rai.

"So... what were you sayin'? I'm weak?" she said with a devilish smirk, her voice sounding daring. It caused more fright to the others. Without any more courage, they started throwing punches at her, all at the same time.

Sakura closed her eyes. She could feel from where the punches were coming. In an instant, she dodged them, resulting in those punches hitting their members. Somehow, one hitted Rai with his punch.

"Ow!" Rai exclaimed, "Who did that?!"

He looked around. When his members had realised what they had done, they started accusing each other.

"It was him!"

"No, him!"

"Him!"

"Stop it!" Rai said, getting confused, "You're not supposed to hit me, but Sakura!"

Upon mentioning her name, they all turned towards her. Sakura was standing totally relaxed, "Finished?"

They all started throwing punches again, but that time, not only they were dodged, but was repayed with Sakura's fists and grips. Once she had pinned everyone to the ground, she stepped in front of Rai.

"Now what? You got defeated by this woman who was supposed to listen to you and entertain you?" Sakura asked in a devilish voice. She was totally different than the one before!

Rai looked up with fearful eyes. He knew just how dangerous Sakura could be if she was acting like a devil. The rumors were true. He had no other option other than running.

He stood up and the other members did so, "I'll get you next time, kuso on'na!"

Saying that, he ran away with his team. Sakura's devilish smirk turned back to her normal smile. She walked out of that alley. There she saw her gang members running upto her.

"Ojou-sama!" Suke said as he ran upto her, "Are you alright? I saw Rai's gang run out of here a while ago."

"Yeah, I am." Sakura smiled and said, surpassing the hellish pain throughout her body. There were numorous cuts and swells. Some places had turned violet because of Rai's punches earlier. Her forehead was bleeding furiously. Suddenly, Sakura felt another pain in her ankle, stomach and shoulders. _'Just how much have they beat me when I wasn't in my senses?'_ Suke understood right away, "Ojou-sama, I see you had a very dangerous fight."

Sakura could only smile as a reply before falling on the ground as she lost her consciousness.

"Ojou-sama!"

 **End of Day 3**

 **Day of Youth: Extras**

Jun: Welcome to the Extras!

Kai: We are the hosts today. And why're you doing it again?

Jun: Because I absolutely had no role in this chapter.

 _The director appears._

Director: No, because if I were to put you in this Extra with Ren, then it'll end as nothing. The only expression present will be 'hn's. Excuse me then.

Kai: I see.

Jun: Anyway, so you know Kaze?

Kai: I don't know if I know her yet.

Jun: Huh? And I thought that you two were going to make a nice couple together.

Kai: Couple?

Jun: Yeah, like those couples. Two childhood friends meet after a long time, yhen they fall in love with each other, and marry each other and stay happy ever after!

Kai: ...That's some amazing fantasy you've got...

Jun: Anyway, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?

Kai: It's a continuation of 'Day 3'. You'll be there as well.

Jun: Me? Where?

Kai: In the hospital.

Jun: NANI?! What have I done to get admitted in the hospital?

Kai: We're not sure if you're admitted or not. Well then, it's closing time.

Jun: Matte! I'm not done talking yet!

 **OWARI**

 **Glossary**

 **1\. Ohayo/ ohayo gozaimasu: good morning**

 **2\. Hajimemashite: nice to meet you.**

 **3\. Arigatou: thank you**

 **4\. Matte: wait**

 **5\. Matte kudasai: please wait**

 **6\. Kuso: shit**

 **7\. On'na: woman**

 **8\. Kuso on'na: damned woman**

 **9\. Nani: what**

 **10\. Sakura: cherry-blossoms**

 **11\. Kaze: wind**

 **12\. Ojou-sama: young miss**

 **13\. -san: an honorific meaning mister and miss, no gender division**

 **14\. -kun: an honorific mostly used after boy's names, sometimes used after girl's names as well**

 **15\. -sama: an honorific that is politer than san, mostly used after people with higher status or after people with admiration**

 **16\. Tasukete: help**

 **17\. Naze: why**

 **18: Ano: that**

 **19: Baka: idiot/ stupid**

 **20: Ano baka: that idiot/ stupid**

 **21\. Sou da: that's right**

 **22\. Kaichou: President**

 **23\. Ja ne: bye**

 **24\. Shonen: young man**

 **25\. Kaa-san: mother**

 **26\. Iie: no**

 **27\. Tonchiki: numbskull**

 **Note: I require at least four reviews to update 'Day 3 Part 2'**

 **Phew, this one was long as well. I think that all the chapters will be this long. I hope you liked this one. The next chapter will be a continuation. And Ren is often described as a prince since even if it's a 'she', this 'she' is actually like a cool 'he'. And there is a past where Ren was the hero of Sakura.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Ja ne! Please RR!**


	4. Day 4: The Mystery Behind

**Yo minna! Back with the fourth chapter! I hope that you'll like this one.** **Sorry for posting it after soo long.** **Enjoy~**

 **As I've noticed that many of the reviewers think that this story is going to continue as a yuri fiction, they are very wrong. There will only be some yuri crushes but no actual yuri or yaoi. NO YURI!**

 **Attention kids, try to tilt your head upwards when you read that they are looking up.** **You'll find your head facing** **the ceiling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.**

 **Days of Youth**

 **Days at Sakura High: First Semester**

 **Day** **4** **The** **Mystery Behind**

"Ojou-sama!"

Suke ran upto her as Sakura fell on the ground, unconscious. She had taken too much blows from Rai and his gang.

 _'Darn it. I'm losing it...'_

Luckly, before she fell, Suke caught her. The rest of the gang ran upto them, asking various questions.

Oh, I forgot to describe Suke. Despite having a really weird name, Suke is actually a very good-looking and calm guy. He was very fair, he had sharp features and greyish-black hair. His eyes were light brown. That Suke was a devoted bodyguard of Sakura. Now let's get back to the story.

Suke held her in his arms. Sakura's body was hotten up from the fights. He checked her injuries and noted that she needed immediate medical attention. _'Just how much have they beat her?'_

He called the other members and told them to call an ambulance.

"I called an ambulance. They'll by here by the next thirty minutes." a guy with brown hair said.

"Good." Suke said and held Sakura closer, _'Hang in there!'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **An Hour Earlier**

Everyone headed towards their respective clubs after packing.

Sakura left earlier that day. She wasn't feeling very well and felt like something was wrong within her. Her gang offered to accompany her but she refused. She wanted to walk alone as for some reason, she didn't feel like walking home with someone.

Mizuki, Hayami, Izumo and two other boys were talking about something among themselves. It was Izumo who had called them.

"Gomen minna, but I have to go to the hospital to check Kaa-san." Izumo said. The others smiled.

"Ah, don't worry Kaichou. We'll handle the rest among ourselves." a guy with dirty blonde hair said. His name was Sugaya Itsuki.

"Yep. Just as he says." another guy with dark green hair said. His name was Shinkawa Takeshi. Izumo smiled.

"Arigatou, minna." he said.

Ren was looking at them since she heard that Izumo had to leave the school early. That meant disaster, but that couldn't be helped.

Just as Shinkawa finished speaking, he looked at her, "If anything happens, then..."

Ren stood up and walked towards the door, "Gomen, but I have a meeting."

Saying that, she walked out. Seeing Ren go out, Kai stood up.

"Good luck." Mizuki said and waved to Ren. Kai left the classroom just after that. Ren noticed him.

"Arn't you in any clubs, Kurosaki?" he asked.

"No." Ren replied, "I have work."

Kai nodded upon hearing that. He decided to ask her about what happened when she was with Sakura. There was that question that he had planned to ask if he had time after that.

"What happened?" he asked. Ren turned back.

"Hm?"

"What happened when you were with Sakurai?" Kai repeated.

"Long story." Ren said, "To cut it short, do you know about the most terrifying legend of this school?"

"I've heard about it, but I don't know." Kai said.

"Then I'll tell you." Ren said, "This place is known as the 'Magnet of Legends'."

Kai nodded and Ren continued, "It's said that this place attracts the most mysterious and strong legends, then finishes them off. One by one."

Kai got rather interested in it, "I never knew that."

"Only the students here know. Then let me continue." Ren said, "It happened that a second year student of this school was killed here by a legend himself."

"And?" Kai asked, showing more interest. There were stories about commiting suicide or an accident of students and then their ghosts hunting others, but that one was new. He never heard about killing.

"It happened about thirty six years ago. A beautiful girl named Fuma Yumiko was studying in her second year here. She was proposed by a guy who apparently was a legend in secret. His name was Kazama Yusuke."

Kai's eyes widened upon hearing his name. "Kazama... Yusuke? He's one of the most famous legends."

"Yes," Ren said, "That Kazama got rejected by her. Then he took the help of his Bit-beast's power and killed her. He was killed some days later. Since then, it is said that Fuma Yumiko gathers all the strong legends here and kills them one by one."

"Is that so..." Kai said. He never knew that something like that was there in that school.

They had walked out of the school and reached the station while talking. Suddenly, Ren tilted her head upwards as if she had to tell Kai something, "You know, there's a rumor that there'll be another transfer student at 3-A on Thursday."

Kai looked up, "Again?"

"Yeah." Ren said.

It was Tuesday, so it meant that the transfer student would join from the day after the next day.

The rest of the distance was covered in quietness. That was, until they came across the gang that Sakura had beaten up.

Ren recognised the gang and the leader. She stopped and gestured for Kai to stop as well. The gang was pretty worn out and beaten up. She guessed that it was Sakura.

However, it was also true that Sakura wasn't acting like her usual self. The gang and everything else probably meant danger. But then, that Rai and his gang thought that they were utterly humilated.

Rai, too, recognised the uniform of the two. Kai sensed vengeance from them. That meant danger for Ren and him. But he wasn't someone to retreat so easily, since he was a delinquent once himself.

Rai thought about taking them as hostages. But he had to lead them to somewhere abandoned.

Ren smirked as they started walking towards Kai and her.

"Kurosaki, back off." Kai said. Ren looked at him.

"Naze?" she asked.

"I don't think that this's a woman's thing. You might get hurt." Kai replied. Ren looked and smirked.

"Shall I show you why Sakura likes me so much?" she asked in a cunning voice. Kai looked at her and sensed a different aura. An aura similar to the one he sensed when he first met her. No, the aura was different than that one as well. It wasn't only cold, but like she was a devil. Her crimson eyes sparkled like a devil's. Kai backed off.

"Oi, you two," Rai said as he approached them in a delinquent manner, "Come with us for a second."

Kai thought that Ren would react differently once she saw him. Then, they were in the public.

Ren didn't say a thing and remained completely calm. Even her facial expression had changed. But something was negative. They followed Rai and his gang into a ground where there were no people.

Kai chose to stand near Ren and noted all of her actions just like he did at the training. Rai wasn't completely sure how to approach them. He went blunt.

"Listen, I'm going to take you as hostages against Sakura's gang. If you value your lives, then come quietly." he said. Ren remained completely calm. Kai noted that Rai didn't recognise their faces.

A small smirk appeared on Ren's face, "Like the hell we are."

Rai and his gang was surprised at the her response. No one ever dared to say that to his gang, not even Izumo!

But that girl was something else.

"Oi oi, Ojou-chan, don't you care if something happens to you or him?" Rai asked, coming closer towards Ren. She didn't even back away.

"Try to do it, kuzu." Ren said in a harsher, challenging and cunning tone. Rai was at his limit then. He couldn't take any girl take away his pride and all. He raised his hand.

"Now you've done it!" Rai said and drove his hand with immense power and speed. Kai was about to stop his attacks but stopped himself.

Rai looked up, hoping for results, only to find Ren holding his hand firmly.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked, back to her devilish self. She smirked even more. Then turned his hand around, resulting in him turning back (you must have seen thus scene in other animes). The grip was so tight and her arm was so strong that he couldn't resist the force. Further more, her hand was as cold as a dead being!

Kai was taken aback by that. He never thought that she was that strong. Then he remembered that Kazuto told him that she was famous for her strenght as well earlier that day. The other gang members were taken aback as well.

"So, now what?" Ren asked in her devilish tone that sent chills down Rai's and his gang's spine, even Kai's!

Rai didn't know what to say, "Kuso..."

Ren decided to free her hands, as Rai's followers would attack soon. She threw him aside that possibly no one other than Sakura could've done. His members started attacking soon. It was easier for Ren than she had thought.

The battle was totally one-sided, even though the delinquents got up to fight Ren again but were knocked down, again. The fight ended in Ren's favour.

Kai had literally taken out a notebook and strated noting Ren's moves. They had such a speed that no one could even see them properly and a great timing. It wasn't like she was just throwing her arms and kicking continuously even when no one approached her. Moreover, her moved seemed to be powerful. He wondered if he could use them while beyblading.

And they were done there.

"Sheesh, and here I was hoping to get fired up." Ren said in a rather carefree voice, putting her hands inside her pokect, "But maybe we should check on Sakurai."

"She's a well known delinquent, I don't think that she had any casualties fighting them." Kai said.

"Then again, she was acting weird." Ren reasoned, "And it means danger for her."

Kai looked up, "What danger?"

"It's also a part of the mystery." Ren said, "That anyone who acts weird after a mysterious incident is targeted first."

"Come on, Kurosaki. I didn't think that you of all people would believe in such a thing." Kai said.

"Don't compare it to other half-assed mysteries." Ren said, "Because you never know what the beybladers who've forged with their bit-beasts can do."

Kai looked up with interest, "He forged with his bit-beast?"

"Yes, he did. He made a contract with his bit-beast, gaining it's powers. But that has its downs as well. Whenever someone who's forged with his bit-beast beyblattles, he gains all the injuries his beyblade has endured in that battle." Ren said.

 _'She knows a lot.'_ Kai thought.

"Kurosaki, can you beyblade?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't like to do it." Ren replied. Kai didn't bother to ask more questions.

They started heading towards their own home, again back to the silent walkers.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bentou rushed to the hospital after hearing what had happened to his granddaughter. Sakura had come back to her consiousness by that time. The door leading to her room opened with a loud noise and Suke and four other guys jumped from their seat. Bentou came and took a seat.

"How are you feeling right now?" he asked in a concerned voice. Sakura was looking downwards at first after seeing her grandfather then looked up with a smile that Bentou remembered seeing when she was still a young. It was totally unlike her. Something was wrong.

"Gomen nasai, Oji-san." she said and the others present looked at her with surprised eyes. The way she spoke had changed. The way she looked at them had changed. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sakura..." Bentou trailed off. She looked so innocent, like a child before Ren was there to harden her.

"Ne Oji-san, I have decided to stop fighting." Sakura said and the rest were taken further aback by that. Sakura wasn't a person to say that. Nor Bentou or Suke and the others tried to say a thing.

Surely, something was wrong. Sakura had changed drastically, back to what she was...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The next day**

Everything was peaceful. Sakura was still admitted at the hospital. The rumors about the second transfetransfer had spreaded across the whole third year. Some said it was a guy and some said it was a girl.

"What do you think, Kaze-kun? A guy or a girl?" Mizuki asked.

"A guy." Ren said without even thinking for a moment. Suddenly, the door opened with a _bang_. It was Jun. She looked to be in a hurry. She looked around the class and walked towards Ren's desk in an unusual haste.

"Did something happen, Jun?" Mizuki asked. Jun didn't answer that question.

"Kaze," she approached Ren, "Something has happened to Sakura!"

Ren looked worried, "What happened to her?"

Jun swallowed hard before starting, "I kept losing consiousness from time to time yesterday, and everytime I lost it, I kept seeing a person who looked like a ghost in a corridors of this place. She told me that I couldn't run away anymore. At last, she told me that she has started from Sakura. I sensed something fishy and headed towards the hospital. There I saw her and she has..."

Kai looked up to hear. He was paying much more interest in it for some reason.

"She has what?" Ren asked, starting to take it seriously that she did before.

"...Completely changed." Jun finished. The listeners looked surprised. That wasn't a matter to be taken lightly.

Ren had further confusion to clear, but Kamiya had to enter at that time. Let's just get over with it. Everything went as normal. All the classes didn't have much drama.

And again it was recess. Recess plays a very important role, in case if you're think why I always mention it.

And Ren had doubts to clears, "Jun."

Jun looked up, "What is it, Kaze?"

"You said that Sakurai had changed, right?" Ren said, "Tell me, how much?"

"Like the time she was at junior high, timid. She has said that she wants to stop being a delinquent and stop fighting." Jun said. Ren looked surprised.

"And what about this 'ghost' that makes you unconscious from time to time and tells you about those creepy things?"

"Ah, that." Jun said, looking down, "I think that it maybe Fuma Yumiko."

Ren looked sharply, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I only think that it's her." Jun said. She stood up. Then someone called her.

She looked back. It was Kai.

"Come with me." he said and left the classroom. Jun did so.

Kazuto was already out. He was deeply thinking about what happened with Jun and Sakura. _'It maybe her...'_

Suddenly, he saw Kai walking into a less populated corridor along with Jun. He decided to take a look at what they were upto.

"Um, why did you call me here, Kai?" Jun asked, looking around. It was nearly abandoned.

Kai turned around to face her, "I'm going to ask you a question that might remind you of something unpleasant."

Jun looked down. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Hashima, the one appearing in your dreams, is it her?" Kai asked. Jun's expressions darkened. She stayed quiet.

 _'The one appearing in her dreams?'_ Kazuto thought.

Jun stayed quiet for a few moments. Kai waited for her to answer. He stopped trying to make her say anything about it since he knew that it was very rough.

"Well, you don't have to force yourself." he said and started walking. Jun stayed quiet until he got past her.

"Why did you ask it?" she asked, not turning back or lifting her head.

"Because you may die this time." Kai said, turning back. Jun, too, turned to face him.

 _'What does he mean by that?'_ Kazuto thought again. The situation was getting tensed.

"Why do you care, Kai?" she asked. Her voice sounded heavy and dark. Kai came closer.

"Haven't I always done?" he asked in a resisting tone. Jun blushed and looked down

 _'Oi oi, for real?'_ Kazuto thought again. I know that this's getting on your nerve.

Jun slowly looked up with a blush. She never thought that Kai of all people would say that. But suddenly, she felt everything going black in front of her eyes. Then she starting losing her consiousness.

Kazuto, seeing Jun suddenly fall on the ground unconscious, ran out of the corner from where he was listening.

 _'Damn it. Again... And when I finally had a chance to talk to him after years...'_

Jun could see the suddsudden shock of Kai and Kazuto running from the corner before her sight was covered in black. She fell on the floor, or that was what she thought. She felt arms catch her before she could fall and lost her consciousness.

"Hashima!"

Kai caught her before she fell on the ground. Kazuto leaned over her, "Take her to the nurse's room, right now."

Kai nodded before standing up. Kazuto followed him too.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiroto was sitting on his seat and typing something in his laptop. After hearing Jun in the morning, he started his research on Fuma Yumiko and Kazama Yusuke. He found the same story about Kazama geeting rejected by Fuma then killing her. He checked all the search results. All of them had the same story. But the last one contained something different. He clicked it.

It really had a different story. He read it and couldn't believe it. He checked out the username of the creator of that site. Something totally different than what the legend said.

Hiroto was more than happy to find that site. He took his laptop and ran off to find Ren or anyone else.

But suddenly, Mizuki announced that Jun lost her consciousness. That was a bad news.

Ha went towards the nurse's office. He hoped to find everyone knowing about the situation there. And he was right.

Jun had started to gain consciousness went he entered.

"How are you feeling, Joker-san?" he asked. Jun looked at him with wary eyes.

"Oh Hirochhi, I'm alright. This happened a lot yesterday." she said, hoping for not only Hiroto but everyone to understand. That didn't stop Mizuki.

"Iie Jun-chan! You should get a doctor to check you." she said.

"Maa, I'm telling you there's no need to!" Jun said. Kazuto sweat-dropped.

Suddenly, two more figures jumped into that room. It was the Student Council members.

"Are you okay, Hashima?" Izumo asked.

Jun nodded, "I'm alright."

That being said, Shinkawa jumped forward, "No you arn't, Jun! You need to see a doctor!"

Kazuto and Jun sweat-dropped, "I'm telling you, man!"

Sugaya laughed a bit, "And why don't you want to go to a doctor?"

Jun blushed with fustration and looked down, "I have my reasons!"

"And what they are?" Hayami said, joining in. The Student Council was a real worry wart's council.

"First, whenever I return after seeing myself to a doctor, I get chased by a dog! Second, after taking those medicines, I..."

The Student Council leaned towards her, "You what?"

"I..."

The stares grew intense. The Student Council wanted to know what happened to her and the rest wanted to know their reactions. They chuckled.

"I... suffer from... loose motion..." Jun somehow managed to say. Everyone snorted, trying hard to control their laughter. Jun blushed further with embarrasment, "What's so funny, huh?!"

No one asnwered, but kept on chuckling a little, and Kai got reminded of something hilarious as well. Hiroto was chuckling too. He was about to tell, but stopped himself because he had no evidence at all that it was the truth. He didn't want to waste their time. But he made up his mind to tell about it to Ren.

"Um, Kaze-san. Do you have a moment?" he asked Ren. Kai looked at them from the corner of his eyes.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I want you to come outside." Hiroto said. Ren slightly nodded. They both went outside without being noticed at all. Kai noticed them though.

Ren closed the door, "What do you want?"

"I want you to look at this." Hiroto said, forwarding his computer. Ren looked at it.

"Matte, isn't this..."

"Hai, it is a story about Fuma's case." Hiroto said, "I think that we can find some clues from here."

"Then let me look into it as well."

Hiroto and Ren turned around. It was Kai.

"I want to find a way to stop it." he said. Hiroto didn't object. Ren smirked.

"You seem to be worked up when it comes to stopping it. Did something happen in the past with Jun and you?" she asked. Kai nodded.

"Well, I don't have any problem." Hiroto said, seeing that Kai had a reason. He gestured for them to come closer.

"The story is.."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Student Council members as well as Mizuki had left. It was only Jun and Kazuto in the nursing office.

"They get so worked up." Jun said, looking at the door even if it was out of her view.

"They do." Kazuto said. Then he looked at Jun and was reminded of what Kai and she talked about.

"Listen, Jun."

Jun looked at Kazuto, "What is it?"

"I heard what Kai and you were talking about before you got unconscious." Kazuto said. Jun blushed as she remembered what Kai told her.

"You did? Seriously?" she asked.

"Yep, seriously." Kazuto said. Jun blushed even further.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone." she said.

"On one condition." Kazuto said, smirking. Jun got nervous.

"What is it?" she asked slowly. Kazuto smirked even more.

"Come on a date with me."

 **End of Day 4**

 **Days of Youth Extras**

Jun: Welcome to the Extras! And I'm soo happy!

Ren: We're the hosts today. And why?

Jun: First, I get to be a host again! Second, I wasn't admitted to the hospital. Third, I got to talk to Kai after soo many years!

Ren: Oh yeah, Hiwatari said something really fancy there. If I recall, wern't you his classmate from grade school?

Jun: That's right.

Ren: He seems to like you. Do you like him?

Jun: _~blushes~_ I-I don't know...

Ren: _~smirks~_ _Really_?

Jun: Aaahhh!! Don't get me confused! Besides, I think he likes _you_ more than me.

Ren: What makes you think so?

Jun: I mean, he's always with you. Plus, he pays lot more attention towards you.

Ren: _~smirks~_

Jun: Huh? Now why're you smirking?

Ren: For no reason at all. But you make all the girls jealous.

Jun: Naze?

Ren: Because Hiwatari likes you. Now Kazuto asked you out on a date.

Jun: About Kazuto, I don't know what has gotten into him. But I keep telling you that Kai doesn't like me!

Ren: _~smirks again~_

Jun: Now what?

Ren: Nothing. _~opens the door and leaves~_

Jun: Oi matte, Kaze! _~follows Ren~_

 **OWARI**

 **Dictionary**

 **1\. Ojou-sama/ ojou-chan: young miss**

 **2\. Gomen/gomen nasai: sorry**

 **3\. Minna: everyone**

 **4\. Arigatou: thank you**

 **5\. Kaichou: President**

 **6\. Naze: why**

 **7\. Kuzu: scum**

 **8\. Oji-san: grandfather**

 **9\. Kaze: wind**

 **10\. -kun: an honorific mostly used after boy's names, sometimes used after girl's name as well**

 **11\. -chan: an honorific mostly used after girl's and kid's names**

 **12\. -san: an honorific meaning mister and miss, no gender division**

 **13\. -sama: an honorific used after someone of a higher or senior position and sometimes used after someone who is admired**

 **14\. Kaa-san: mother**

 **15\. Kuso: shit**

 **Note: Reviews required. At least five reviews to read 'Day 5'**

 **This chapter is over. Like it? Hate it? Whatever. Here is a little bit of news for you. The next chapter would not be about these characters, but the story will turn towards Takao! You'll meet an exceptional OC there. Well, that's all.**

 **Ja ne! Please RR!**


	5. Haruhi High Day 1: First Day

**No talk about my absence for soo long.** **I became too lazy to publish anything and I apologise for it.**

 **Heya minna! Back with 'Day 5' and 'Day 1 of Haruhi High'.Hope you like this one too. This chapter wouldn't be about Kai and the ones who appeared until now, this one would be about Takao instead. In case if anyone doesn't know the japanese names of the characters, there is a list of them in 'Day 1 of Sakura High'. Now, enjoy~**

 **Notice: This chapter takes time in April, meaning it goes about a month and half back in time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, it belongs to Aoki Takao.**

 **Days of Youth**

 **Haruhi High**

 **Day 1: First Day (Ch 5)**

 **(A month and a half ago)**

It was the start of April. Kinomiya Takao walked upto his high school, Haruhi High. One of the most renowned academy, it was the most prestegious school after Sakura Gakuen.

It was Takao's first day at his second year of high school. He was very excited about it. He looked forward to meet more challenging beybladers, more guys who would be like him and most of all, more cheers and praises.

Sadly for him, Kyojyu got into Hoshino High and Max got into Hikaru High, the same one as Rei. His only happiness was that Hiromi had gotten into Hikaru High too.

Most of the day, he was late at school, but that day he was more punctual. But he betted that Hiromi was still earlier than him. He walked past the gates. The campus was huge and colourfully decorated with many spring flowers as well as sakura near the gates.

Takao looked around the campus. It was beautifully decorated with flowers. He was so lost in it that he wasn't looking at his front. He bumped into a guy who was standing and thought that guy had bumped into him.

"Oi, watch where you're going," Takao said. The guy glared at him.

"You bumped into me and now you're telling me I bumped into you?" he said in a stern voice.

Takao examined his figure. He was a tall guy with vibrant charcol hair. He was fair skinned and had glowing royal blue eyes. He looked more like a European than a Japanese guy. For some reason, he seemed more like Kai to Takao.

Takao pushed his thoughts aside, "Do you know who I am? I guess you don't, or else you wouldn't have said that."

"You're Kinomiya Takao, a world famous beyblader. But don't get so cocky, there're still stronger bladers than you out there," that guy said and walked past him.

 _'Definitely a Kai,'_ Takao thought. Then a girl approached him.

"Don't be so upset. But he is right, there're still many strong bladers out there," she said. Takao looked at her.

"What do you mean? I'm possibly the strongest right now, I beat all of the challenging opponents in the BBA tournaments," he said. The girl only smirked.

"By the way, I'm Yura Saika. Nice to meet you, Kinomiya. You can call me Sai," she said. Takao examined her as well. She was tall too, and had royal blue hair. That was the most outstanding feature of her. Her eyes were greyish-black, and one more thing that Takao noticed that she wore her uniform in a delinquent style.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kinomiya Takao. You can call me just Takao," he said. Formality.

Saika shook her head, "Now we must head towards the hall, or we'll miss the ceremony."

Takao nodded.

They were inside the hall by next three minutes. Takao took his seat in the third row. Saika sat beside him. The freshmen orientation ceremony started soon.

"By the way, Sai. Who do you think would be doing the welcome speech for the freshmen?" Takao asked.

"It's a girl. I forgot her name. It was something like Kiri..." Saika said and engaged herself in deep thought in order to remember her name.

The ceremony started soon.

Firstly, the Principal, huge and fat, appeared on the stage.

"Youkoso, all the freshmen who'll be starting Haruhi High from this day forth and to all the students who are going to be the seniors of this year. May you enjoy your senior high school life. I hope you make some very good friends and work hard with your studies and make your high school life a pleasurable memory..." he continued. Takao didn't pay much attention to him. After finishing his speech, he went off the stage.

"Tsugi, I'm calling Kirigaya Miwa-san."

That being said, a girl who looked very very very similar to Kai appeared on the stage. She had the very same crimson eyes of Kai. Her hair was totally silver. She looked just like a female version of Kai without his face paint on. Whatever the case was, she was beautiful enough to steal Takao's attention.

She started her speech, and again Takao didn't pay attention. He was just staring at her face. She looked beautiful to him, despite looking very similar to Kai.

Then a guy with brown hair appeared on the stage. He made his speech and Takao again didn't pay attention.

After the ceremony ended, everyone made their way towards their classes. Takao entered his classroom. He took the seat in fifth colum in the fourth row and saw the guy whom he bumped into sitting in the same row. The girl who did the speech was sitting just by the window in the fourth row, just beside the other guy.

The teacher entered soon afterwards. It was a guy with beige hair who looked to be in his late twenties. He was the 'oh-so-cool' teacher Takao heard about.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. I'm Kisaragi Tadashi. I'll be the homeroom teacher for this year. Hope we get to enjoy this year and get along with everyone," he said, "Now, please introduce yourselves."

The students began to introduce themselves desk-wise. Then it came down to the girl. She stood up.

"I'm Kirigaya Miwa. I hope that we can get along," she said and sat down.

'Wow. She talks as less as Kai. I wonder if she's related to him by any chance,' Takao thought. Then it was that guy's turn. He stood up.

"I'm Fujisaki Hideki," he said, "I'm looking forward to work with you all."

Saying that, he sat down.

 _'Even he talks as less as Kai,'_ Takao thought, dreading to see two 'Kai-like'.

After him, there was one more student. Then came his turn.

"Konnichiwa minna! I don't think I need to introduce myself, since ya'll know me. By the way, I'm looking forward to work with you," he said cheerily and sat down. Then it was Saika's turn.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Yura Saika. I'm new in this place since I come from Aichi. I want to be an archeologist when I grow up, so I'm a big fan of history and archeology. That's all. I hope to get along with everyone," she said and sat down. Then the introductions went on and Takao didn't bother to listen.

Homeroom was mathematics. Then it was english literature.

The teacher entered. He was huge and his chest looked like it belonged to a girl. Many were surprised to see such a teacher teach literature instead of being in charge of P.E.

However, the way he spoke was totally different. Similar to a nun-like teacher that Takao had in his junior high. He had a total 180 degree difference between his body structure and attitude. Like when the duster fell from his hand on his toe, he cried like a baby.

That teacher's name was Gako Iwaku.

Next was History. The teacher looked like a foreign vampire. They were correct, his name was Kyū Ketsuki (kyūketsuki is the Japanese form of vampire).

All he talked about was world domination, like what they should do to dominate the world, what kind of power they needed to dominate it, what they should learn from the previous rulers. And from time to time, he said the word 'blood', like 'You need blood to dominate, because if you lose it, then I won't be able to suck,' and so on.

Next was geography. The teacher was another male named Chishiki Sekai. He was at least a better one. Though he taught maths better than geography. Then it was recess.

Takao decided to ask Miwa if she was a relative of Kai's.

"Oi, Kirigaya," he called out. Miwa slwoly looked up from the smartphone game she was playing.

"What is it, Kinomiya?" she asked in monotonous voice.

"Do you know Kai?" Takao asked. Miwa nodded.

"I do," she said and turned back to her game. Takao was satisfied with the first answer.

"Who is he to you?" he asked and Miwa looked up with a slightly irritated face that was more or less unnoticeable.

"Cousin brother," she said, "I guess he hasn't told anything about me."

Takao was rather surprised, not by the fact that she was Kai's cousin, but by the fact that Kai never told him about it when he heard that Takao would be going to Haruhi High. Rather, he seemed to hide something more.

"Yeah, he didn't," Takao said. Miwa didn't reply, meaning that was the end of that conversation. She went back to the game.

 _'She's Kai's cousin alright...'_ he thought.

Takao was in a pinch. He tried to find a topic quickly. He looked at her phone, hoping to find one.

"What're you playing?" he asked and Miwa looked up again.

"Nothing," she said and didn't pay much attention to him.

He was knocking on the door of admitting defeat but Miwa looked up again from the game which looked to be 'Clash of Clans'.

"So, what's your team's status?" she asked. Takao looked up with enlightment.

"Well, Kyojyu's in Hoshino High, that's why he isn't with me. Max, Hiromi and Rei are in Hikaru High. I'm feeling rather lonely without them here," he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"And you're here by yourself?" Miwa asked with suspicion in her voice. Takao looked st the corner of the classroom, suspecting his teammate to be there.

"Eh... that's right," he said. Miwa nodded again. Then silence.

Takao broke into a cold sweat. Miwa wasn't a cold girl but she was extremely quiet indeed. He needed to start something more personal.

"Well, if you're Kai's cousin, then you must be close to him, right?" Takao asked. Miwa nodded.

"Yes, we live together," she said.

"You two live together?" Takao asked

"He lives here with his family, and both of my father's a researcher and my mother's his assistant and therefore, keep changing their location," Miwa reasoned, "I read in Haruhi High, so I live here with him."

Takao nodded as each of her sentences ended. Then again silence.

 _'Seriously?!'_

Then back to trying to make her talk.

"Ne Kirigaya."

Miwa looked up.

"What now?"

"If you're close to Kai, then you must know how to beyblade."

Miwa nodded.

"I do know. Maybe better than him."

Takao looked a bit surprised. Not everyone said that they were better than Kai at beyblading, especially the ones who knew him. That meant only two things. Either she said just to impress or that was true. It could only be proved by a match.

"Then will you fight a match against me?" Takao asked.

"No, I won't," Miwa answered. That answer was not expected.

"But why?" Takao asked.

"Because I don't want to. Is that enough of a reason?" Miwa said, clearly evading the question.

She walked out of the class as she finished. Takao wasn't finished interrogating her, he wanted the real answer.

Miwa noticed him and twiched a bit. _'This Kinomiya is stubborn.'_

She was about to approach someone, but stopped upon seeing Takao.

"I see that you are determined to know it," she said. Takao slowed down.

"Yes I am," he said. Miwa sighed.

"Okay, go ahead," she said.

"Why won't you battle me?" he asked, "Don't tell me that being 'stronger' than Kai was just to impress me. Do you think that I, the one who defeated him, would be impressed by that?"

Miwa sighed again, "It's no joke. I am better at beyblading than Nii-san."

"Then why won't you battle me?" Takao asked again.

"Because you would end up getting mentally strained," Miwa replied. Takao was confused by the answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I've decided not to beyblade you," Miwa said. Takao again didn't understand what she meant.

And a certain someone saw both of them talking together. He twiched with suspicion at seeing Takao with Miwa.

 _'What is he...'_ he thought. He came closer to them to listen properly to what they were talking about. Eveasdropping wasn't his thing, but he felt a huge urge. (C'mon, guess him)

"Naze?" Takao asked. Miwa sighed. There was no way to escape him other than telling him.

"Actually, I'm a forged blader," she said. Takao was rather shocked.

"I've heard that term. Doesn't it refer to a person who has forged with his bit-beast?" he asked.

"You know absolutely right. I'm a forged blader, and currently, I won't beyblade any other bladers who aren't forged with their bit-beasts because of that," Miwa said.

"Why not?" Takao asked. Miwa's face darkened. She looked around and mentioned for Takao to come with her. Takao did so. The one hearing their conversations also followed them.

The two went to an abandoned place. Miwa put her hands on the collar of the back of her uniform. She lifted them, and took off a silver chain lying underneath.

Miwa handed Takao the chain she took off. There was a thing like a necklace hanging from it. It surprisingly looked similar. Takao held it close to his eyes. He was extremely surprised.

It was a bit chip. And it was surprisingly odd. The design was very different, it was heavy yet sharp. The bit chip was empty.

Takao looked up with questioning eyes.

"That's the bit chip of my beyblade," Miwa said.

"But you said that you had a bit-beast with whom you were forged," Takao said.

"That was because, my bit-beast was taken away from me," Miwa said, her eyes suddenly showing guilt, "He forged me in order to save me and got extremely weak after transfering his powers to save me. And they took the advantage..."

Takao looked surprised. What she was saying, was it a made up story? Or was it true?

"Who took the advantage?" he asked.

"The mastermind of the Abbey. Volkov and Hiwatari Soichirou." Miwa said. Takao was surprised again.

"They took your bit beast away from you?" he asked. Miwa nodded.

"Who is your bit beast?" he asked.

"The one you call 'Black Dranzer'."

Takao's eyes weidened. Black Dranzer was her bit beast?

"How is that possible?" Takao asked.

"I told you that he saved me and got caught by Valkov." Miwa said.

Takao wasn't satisfied with that. He wanted to know more. But the one who was hearing their conversation decided to jump in.

"What actually happe-"

"Do you need to know everything?"

Takao was cut off by him. He looked at the source of the voice. It was...

"Kai...?"

"Nii-san."

It was Kai. Standing there wearing Haruhi High's uniform. He read in Haruhi High until he got the scholarship to study at Sakura High.

Whatever the case was, Takao didn't ever think that Kai would look much more good-looking when he didn't have the blue triangles painted on his face. Plus, he looked so different in the uniform.

"What're you doing here?" Takao asked.

"I read in here." Kai stated like a matter of fact. Takao didn't expect that.

"Whatever. Kirigaya," he said, turning towards Miwa.

"Nani?" she asked.

"What happe-"

Takao stopped as he felt Kai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." he whispered. Takao immidiately stopped, getting the clue that Kai didn't want Miwa to say that. Probably because it was a traumatic experience for her. Moreover, Takao got a negative sensation coming from Kai.

"What were you saying, Kinomiya?" Miwa asked.

"Nothing." Takao answered. Kai put his hand down.

"I see. Ja ne." she said and started walking in the opposite direction. Soon it was only Kai, Takao and some other students in the corridor.

"Do you want to know?" Kai asked. Takao looked at him.

"Know what?"

"Her past."

Takao looked at the floor, "I think that she experienced something dreadful back then. Considering that her bit beast was Black Dranzer, the evil bit beast."

"That's right." Kai said and looked at Takao, "What do you think of Black Dranzer?"

"Before this, I thought that Black Dranzer was a monsterous creature." Takao said, "But now, after hearing that Black Dranzer saved her and sacrificed himself, I don't really know."

Kai remained quiet.

"What do you think of Black Dranzer?" Takao asked.

"Me?" Kai said, looking out of the window, "You can call him a greater version of me. Black Dranzer is extremely cold and talks only the things that needs to be talked about. He behaves coldly to others to no end. That's his mask."

"You seem to know him." Takao said.

"I do. I can comunicate with bit beasts." Kai said.

"You had such an ability? I never knew." Takao said. Kai smirked.

"I have it since the time I met Suzaku Akatsuki." he said.

"Now who's that?" Takao asked.

"No one." Kai said, continuing to look at the sky outside.

"But you said that it's only Black Dranzer's mask. How's he really like?" Takao asked with more stress in his voice. Clearly he was worried about Black Dranzer being the greatest obstacle in his love life.

"Who knows." Kai said and walked away, "But don't get too full of yourself just because you're in the same class as her."

What he said then really caught Takao's attention. It was the first time he had seen Kai being overprotective of someone. More to add, the glare and 'don't you dare to be near her' looks Kai sent him told him that he should look out for him.

Sighing, he turned back to headed towards his classroom.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fifth period was P.E. The coach looked like a person who had not been eating properly. He totally looked like someone suffering from extreme loose motion and cold at the same time. But that was only the cover, he was a perfect sports person. But they had really weird teachers.

Such a coach's name was Raishu Kakugo.

Let's say that the next periods were worse for girls because there were a certain amount of perverts peeping into the girl's changing room.

Sixth period was Science. Again the teacher was really weird. He came jogging inside the classroom. It was really confusing for the students, but they somehow managed it. The teacher said that it was world's Physics day, that was why he was jogging. His name was Kaede Tomito.

Let's say the Japanese class was at least better. The Japanese teacher, Kawano Hina, was a rather normal teacher and not very 'hi-fied' like the other ones. After the school was over, they had to do the cleaning chores.

Everyone jumped into the battlefield with either one broom in their hands, or bucket and a clothe. It seemed like everyone enjoyed fighting as to see who could clean the most, except one guy.

"Oi, Takao. Won't you join us?" Saika asked. Takao looked at her.

"Not in the mood. Can I be ignored today?" he said to buy time to think about his strategy regarding his love plan.

"Iie, Kinomiya. You have to clean." Hideki said, joining Saika, "Look, even Kirigaya has joined us."

Takao sprang up from his desk and searched for Miwa among the students. What he said was true, but why did he take Miwa's name?

Takao looked at Hideki with questioning eyes. Hideki got what he was trying to say.

"You're too obvious for me to notice, Kinomiya. I take that this is your first crush?" Hideki said.

Takao twitched, angry at the guy standing in front of him. He stomped out of his desk and snatched a broom from a nearby student.

"Fujisaki Hideki, I challenge you to a cleaning match!" he said, gaining everyone's attention in the room. Hideki looked slightly surprised at Takao's declaration of a match, he thought that Takao knew nothing other than beyblading. Anyway, Hideki wasn't about to turn down the challenge.

"Accepted, but I warn you, I'm very good at cleaning," Hideki said. Takao sneered before starting to clean.

Everyone backed away from the place they were cleaning. Hideki took another broom from a nearby girl while Takao attached a cloth to his beyblade.

Much to everyone's surprised, Hideki took a beyblade out of his pocket and gestured for more brooms. Knowing that he had something up his sleeve, Takao took some brooms too.

They both adjusted their beyblades. The class representitive looked like he was going to pass out, but some cheered. The rest were silent, curious as to know what they were upto.

"Ready?" asked a random student. Takao and Hideki nodded, readying their beyblades.

"3... 2... 1...," he said. The group tensed.

"Go shoot!" he said. The competitors launched their blades. Dragoon landed on a cloth and started to spin around the classroom along its walls while Hideki tossed a broom on the bey chip. It stood there perfectly and responded to the extreme motion, resulting in the sweeper to spin. It took it on a trip around the classroom to clean it.

Everyone was astonished to see the amazing stunts.

"We have to stop them!" the class representitive said.

"Don't worry, Natsume," another one said, "We won't have to do any cleaning while they're battling. Just take the advantage."

"Go Dragoon!" Takao shouted.

The whole class cheered as Dragoon tossed itself upwards and jumped over a desk.

"Go Aris!" Hideki exclaimed. Aris released its power to have a grasp on the broom and rotated faster. The blade jupmed over a number of desks. It was as if it defied friction and gravity with its speed.

Miwa stared at Aris. It had incredible speed and synced perfectly with Hideki. Maybe he was...

Suddenly, the door opened behind them and a teacher entered to see what had happened to make the students go wild. Takao was caught off guard and the cloth under his blade slipped out of Dragoon's grip and went straight under that teacher's feet. He slipped and landed on his back.

Hideki mentally ordered Aris to knock off the broom to hide itself before the teacher saw it. Aris followed his words and hid itself inside the drawer of his desk.

But Takao was caught. The teacher who had slipped seemed to be more angry than necassary. So, Takao was to stay at the school and clean all the toilets, except the laides' ones, of course.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After everything was over, Miwa decided to approach Hideki and confirm her doubts. She found him in the classroom, taking his blade out of the drawer.

 _'When did he order Aris to hide itself in his drawer?'_ she thought.

Hideki looked up from his blade, "Kirigaya, do you need something?"

"Do you have a bit-beast?" she asked. Hideki nodded.

"Aris is his code name. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Did you forge yourself with Aris?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Hideki was a bit taken aback, but nodded. He raised his guard.

"Do you know what it means to forge?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I do," Miwa said confidently.

"What business do you have with me?" Hideki asked.

Miwa got more serious, "You are a strong blader and you can synchronise well with Aris. What I want is to have you accompany me to Russia in the upcoming Beyblade Championship. I have unfinished business there."

"And what would I get?" Hideki asked.

"To participate in the International School Representative Tournament, where you will be representing your school," Miwa said, "I'm sure you're participating in the audition round of our academy, right?"

Hideki was surprised that she had anticipated that much, "Yes I am. Because I know that there would be other bladers who have forged themselves with their Bit-beasts."

As they stood talking about the matter, Saika stood outside hearing them. When she had heard that they were talking about bladers who had forged themselves with their bit-beasts and the School Representative Tournament, she wanted to join them.

"Then, let's form a team. The elimination rounds of the school are team battles," Miwa said. Hideki nodded.

"Then, we need one more member," he said. Saika felt that she really needed to approach them and ask for the third place in their team. She gathered up her courage and approached them.

"Um, please let me be a part of you team!" she said. Miwa and Hideki stared at her.

"I'm sorry that I had been hearing your conversation the whole time. But, I couldn't stop myself. I really want to participate!" she said. The other two continued to stare at her.

"After we see your skills," Hideki said. Saika looked up with glee. All she had to do was to prove herself and she could participate in the tournament.

"Then, it's settled. I'm not gonna lose. And don't you lose too," Miwa said turning to Hideki. He smirked.

"Who do you think I am?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Takao had completed all the cleaning chores by then. Since he learned Kendo, he had good reflexes. But he was surprised to see Saika, Hideki and Miwa waiting for him. He looked at them with questioning eyes.

"We're forming a team to participate in the School Representative Tournament. And Yura wanted to have you in our team," Hideki explained. Takao suddenly seemed kind of hyped up for it.

"But I want to see both of your skills by my own eyes," Miwa said, "So you two'll be having a bey battle between each other."

Takao looked a bit disappointed in that. He was the champion for three times in a row, how come was Miwa doubting his skills? But he wouldn't oppose since it was Miwa.

"Okay," he said, heading towards where the other three walked to.

The four walked upto a clear area.

"This whole place is the bey stadium," Hideki said, "The other rules are the same."

At first, Takao looked a bit confused but adjusted himself while Saika looked rather calm. Both of them readied their blades.

"Ready?" Miwa asked. The two nodded as they took their stances.

"3..." Miwa continued. Takao gulped down unnecesarily. Saika looked like a predator who was about to snatch its prey.

"...2..." Both players tightened their grip on their winder.

"...1..." And that was the signal. Both parties pulled the winder as hard as they could. The blades hit the ground with the signal to start.

"Go shoot!"

 **End of Day 1**

 **Dictionary**

 **1\. Youkoso: welcome**

 **2\. Tsugi: next**

 **3\. Konnichiwa: hello/good afternoon**

 **4\. Minna: everyone**

 **5\. -san: an honorific meaning mister/miss, no gender division**

 **6\. Naze: why**

 **7\. Nii-san: brother**

 **8\. Nani: what**

 **9\. Ja ne: casual way of saying 'good bye'**

 **10\. Sakura: cherry-blossoms**

 **11\. Gakuen: academy**

 **Important term**

 **Forged Bladers: Refers to Bladers who enter a more intimate relationship with their Bit-beasts by forming a contract between them.**

 **This allows a Blader to further synchronise with his Bit-beast and connect to his Bit-beast mentally. This also allows a Blader to use the power of his Bit-beast while playing as well as in the mundane world. Such a Blader becomes a human with supernatural powers. In short, the Bit-beasts who have forged with their masters gain the abilities of their masters and the masters ain the abilities of their Bit-beasts.**

 **A battle between two such bladers is conducted in a different dimension. The battlers experience a real battle with weapons against each other. The wounds each has received will affect the battlers in small amounts.** **If one is stabbed in his stomach, only a bit of pain will remain when he returns to rthe mundane world.**

 **If a battle is fought between a normal Blader and a Forged Blader, the battle is still conducted in a different dimensions were the normal blader has to fight without any support of his Bit-beast even if he has one. Such a battle causes a huge mental strain on the normal Blader. That's why Miwa avoided a Beybattle with Takao.**

 **This way of fighting has been used for generations, but most of the times, those who form the contract cannot control the power properly, leading to sudden brain fevers and psychological problems.**

 **That's all for now. Please R and R! Ja ne!**


End file.
